En la boca de la serpiente
by Brabura
Summary: Tras un robo en el Ministerio de magia, decenas de personas se vieron afectadas con fuertes enfermedades de vida o muerte. Los Malfoy deben desesperadamente acudir a la ayuda de Hermione, ofreciéndole incluso vivir en Malfoy Manor. Dramione, situado luego de la Segunda Guerra Mágica.
1. Robo en el Ministerio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, hechizos, escenarios, etc pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Si me pertenecieran a mi hubiera hecho cosas completamente diferentes, como terminar la historia original con un Dramione xD**

 **Planeo hacer un fic bastante largo, espero que lo entiendan y lo disfruten! En este caso o en caso contrario haganmelo saber.**

 **¡Saludos! Brabura**

Capítulo 1

Luego de haber terminado sus Éxtasis en Hogwarts, vivir en Little Whinging le parecía sumamente aburrido. A sus 20 años, su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados. Ya no era una alumna pupila de un enorme castillo; Ahora era una mujer que debía mantenerse con un sueldo que apenas le alcanzaba para comer. Sin embargo ella había dicho que iba a poder mantenerse sola "cueste lo que cueste" y pensaba cumplir con aquellas palabras a como diera lugar. Quizá si hubiera podido encontrar a sus padres luego de hechizarlos, ahora no tendría necesidad de vivir por su cuenta, ahorrando centavo tras centavo para poder vivir dignamente.

En esta ciudad muggle las cosas eran muy diferentes y por más de llevarse bien con vecinos y compañeros del trabajo, se sentía extremadamente sola.

Aún podía escuchar en su cabeza la voz exigente de la señora Weasley ofreciéndole vivir con ellos, pero tratándose de la madre de Ron, bajo ningún pretexto podía aceptar vivir en la Madriguera. No luego de haber sido novia de su hijo por dos meses. Si bien ambos habían aceptado volver a ser "amigos" y por más que las cosas no habían quedado mal, tampoco estaban tan bien como para aceptar esa propuesta.

Era orgullosa, y siempre se tomaba sus palabras como si fueran leyes de la Constitución Nacional. Por esto mismo se había hasta rehusado en aceptar el dinero que Harry le había ofrecido tras enterarse de la situación en la que se encontraba. Pero ella minimizaba el problema diciéndole que pronto todo se solucionaría.

Sin embargo cada día su orgullo perdía fuerza. Cada día que pasaba significaba que faltaba menos para pagar su renta, y esto no la animaba en lo absoluto.

George bromeaba sugiriéndole hechizar a la señora Denise cuando ésta fuera enojada a exigirle el pago del alquiler -puesto que llevaba atrasada dos meses- pero se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo. Pensaba que caería demasiado bajo haciendo algo así, pero no podía negarlo, ganas no le faltaban.

¿Quién iba a pensar que para trabajar en el Ministerio de magia debía esperar hasta los 21 años? Era injusto, pero Kingsley Shacklebolt sostenía la idea de que para cargos tan importantes en el Ministerio se requería de ciertos años y sobre todo "madurez".

Aunque si había algo que la animaba, era saber que ya estaban en Octubre, por lo que en menos de un año contaría con los requisitos necesarios. Estaba completamente segura que una vez allí su vida iba a cambiar para bien, trabajando en el puesto que el mismo Ministro le había ofrecido: el "Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas" siguiendo obviamente con la P.E.D.D.O

 _Once meses Hermione. Tú puedes…_

Como era esperar, ella no era una chica que podía quedarse cumpliendo una rutina sin agarrar un libro. Al contrario, hiciera lo que hiciera, su afán de informarse y aprender era lo único que despertaba en ella algo que nada ni nadie más podía. Por lo tanto, luego de haber empezado a trabajar de moza en el lujoso Restaurant de su barrio "The Gem" había seguido estudiando con libros comprados en la tienda de Flourish y Blotts, esta vez para aprender hechizos médicos, libros para medibrujos y sanadores.

Se le hacía extraña esta nueva rama de la magia, pero era indiscutiblemente entretenida, tan así que no había dudado en viajar hasta San Mungo y pedir clases de prácticas personalizadas.

Simplemente esto fue la que la dejó sin un centavo.

Las clases prácticas habían resultado salir caras –demasiado- más de lo que ella podía costear, pero confiando en sus capacidades de salir adelante por más duras que sean las circunstancias, sabía que podía pagarse un curso y luego ver como se hacía cargo de la renta.

Sus grandes expectativas respecto a las prácticas, se habían marchitado en cuestión de segundos de haber empezado. Sólo un medimago había aceptado ser su "maestro", un tipo de avanzada edad.

 _"-Esto hubiera sido diferente si no pedias curaciones tan extrañas como esa - le dijo sin mirarla mientras acomodaba sus enormes y cuadrados lentes que bajaban por el puente de su nariz - Tienes suerte que yo sé hacerlas, pero no creo que nadie más pueda. Hoy en día la gente ya no se enferma de esas cosas…_

 _La habitación de prácticas de San Mungo, estaba repleta de libros y pociones de enésimos colores, pero el frío que había le quitaba las ganas de examinarlos bien._

 _-¿Habla de la curación de Morbus Immobiliter? – preguntó con confusión._

 _-Esa misma – respondió, levantando ambas cejas mientras se rascaba sus largos bigotes - La enfermedad de la inmovilidad… Al último al que le ocurrió eso fue hace seiscientos años atrás, seiscientos años –repitió elevando un poco su gruesa voz- Esas cosas ya no son normales como para que alguien requiera aprenderlas._

 _-Es lo último del libro - contestó la castaña con voz de súplica, buscando la mirada de Daniel por encima de una estantería de mármol - Hemos visto todo lo anterior y realmente le agradezco su paciencia por haberme enseñado, pero si no termino con el último hechizo del libro no sentiría que terminé el curso. Sé que quizá nunca voy a utilizarlo, pero me gustaría aprenderlo de todos modos._

 _Si supiera Qué tan equivocada había estado…_

 _-Bien… -respondió rendido mirando aquél molesto y viejo libro con hostilidad – Empecemos de una vez"_

* * *

-¿De veras crees que se encuentra bien? Todos sabemos que aún no pudo encontrar a sus padres…

-No lo sé, Ron – contestó Ginny molesta luego de haberle respondido la misma pregunta decena de veces – Ella dice que tiene buen trabajo y por lo tanto puede mantenerse en perfectas condiciones.

-¿Buen trabajo? – exclamó levantando una naranja ceja – Su empleo de camarera en el Restaurant es bajo, ¡y su alquiler está por las nubes! Yo quitaría la palabra "perfecta" y agregaría "escasas" – Ginny sólo dio un fuerte bufido.

-Yo no entiendo por qué siempre insiste en cambiar el tema de conversación, cada vez que le preguntamos por su vida – añadió la pelirroja, quién se encontraba apoyada dentro de una de las paredes de Sortilegios Weasley – Su actitud de que "todo está bien" me molesta. Todos sabemos que desde que se graduó de Hogwarts ha estado investigando por sus padres, pero sólo pudo averiguar que se cambiaron de nombres y están en Australia – Pronto, inclinándose hacia adelante, se alejó de la pared para comenzar a caminar por el mostrador en donde estaba su hermano y su novio.

-¿Cómo se sentirá despertar cada día, sabiendo que tu familia no te recuerda?

-Lo hizo por su bien, Ron – Ginny se acercó a Harry, quien estaba muy pensativo mirando sus anidadas manos – Aunque me alegra que se haya distraído en este tiempo con ese curso de prácticas que pidió en San Mungo…

-¿Si? – preguntó su hermano confuso – Te recuerdo que le pidieron pagar una pierna por eso…

-Eso simplemente habrá sido, una necesidad _personal_ \- añadió Harry acomodándose los lentes, participando por primera vez en la conversación, cansado que siempre se repitiera el mismo tema. Pero no se podía engañar, a él igual le parecía sospechosa la actitud de Hermione – Todos estamos esperando lo mismo, ¿cierto? Kingsley nos dijo que para trabajar en el Ministerio, debíamos esperar hasta los 21 años, y para eso sólo nos queda menos de un año… - hizo una pausa, trago aire y siguió – Allí con un sueldo más digno, ella cree que todo se arreglará. No quiere dar lástima, la conocemos bien. Quiere probarse así misma y luego una vez en el Ministerio se las ingeniará para encontrar a su familia y volver a tener una vida "mejor".

-Me da rabia todo esto – siguió furioso Ron – No tiene necesidad de andar viviendo de esta forma cuando puede evitarse. Harry, tú le ofreciste dinero, y mi madre hasta la casa para que viviera con nosotros. No tiene necesidad de regalarle dinero a esa horrible mujer regordeta de Denise.

-Insisto… Quiere probar que puede arreglárselas por su cuenta.

-Opino lo mismo Harry – la pelirroja suspiró profundamente, mientras Ron los veía del otro lado del mostrador – En fin… en dos minutos debemos abrir la tienda, así que saquen esas malas caras, Herms es inteligente y es obvio que está bien, en caso contrario, acudirá a nosotros.

Ron luego de oír a su hermana, levantó ambas cejas y dirigió a la puerta para cambiar el cartel de "cerrado" a "abierto", pero al mirar por la ventana, se percató de la cabellera rubia platinada que estaba pasando fuera de Sortilegios Weasley, junto a una mujer que se distinguía perfectamente: su madre.

 _¿Narcissa?_

-Vean – dijo llamando la atención de su amigo y hermana – El hurón y su madre se dirigen al callejón Knockturn.

* * *

Hermione recién salía de trabajar. Estaba cansada, y creía que nada iba a ser mejor que llegar y tomarse un chocolate caliente con Crookshanks en su regazo, justo al lado de la chimenea de su pequeña casa.

Al llegar, le sorprendió ver una lechuza esperando en su ventana. La reconocía perfectamente: era la lechuza de Harry. Eso era raro, demasiado, ya que nunca su buen amigo le escribía pasada la tarde. Confusa, se acercó al animal, y sacó de su pata izquierda la carta que tenía atada. Rompiendo el sobre en el camino, entró a la casa ignorando completamente a su gato quién había ido a recibirla.

"Querida Hermione.

Buenas tardes, cómo mañana no trabajas, creí que sería buena idea que vinieras temprano a la mansión Black, hay algo que debo contarte.

Te espero.

Harry"

Al terminar de leer, sintió la tensa expresión de su rostro. ¿Acaso algo malo había ocurrido?

* * *

-Harry - dijo apenas vio la mirada del muchacho en puerta de la mansión Black.

-Hermione - contestó éste preocupado, haciéndose a un lado, para que su amiga entrara.

Confirmando que nadie más se encontraba allí, fue directo al grano.

-Harry –Susurró acercándose a él - ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – El ex Gryffindor se dirigió hacia la mesa, haciéndole señas como para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

-Mira… - dijo tomando aire pensativo, como si buscara las palabras justas antes de comenzar a hablar.

A pesar de estar al otro lado de la mesa, Hermione no tenía interés en sentarse en la silla. No había podido dormir muy bien la noche anterior, pensando en qué había ocurrido –si es que había pasado algo-.

Harry le dio la espalda, marchándose hacía un cercano lugar de la habitación, por lo que la bruja lo siguió con la mirada. Pudo observar perfectamente como éste tomó un diario y volteó regresando a ella. La bruja lo agarró suma con brusquedad.

Era el diario El Profeta. La portada tenía un título lo bastante grande como para poder leerlo de lejos: "Robo en el ministerio". Hermione arrugó el ceño.

-¿Robaron? - pregunto extrañada, pero queriendo ir a la página que indicaba "más información", Harry se abalanzó sobre la mesa cerrándolo con ambas manos.

-¿Que robaron Harry? - pregunto aún más curiosa y seria.

-Frascos Hermione. Frascos con virus dentro - contestó sin pestañear, mirándola detenidamente.

-Para que… ¿Por qué guardan eso?

-Porque necesitan examinar enfermedades para emplear las curas, y no son enfermedades normales o comunes. Kingsley no sabe qué hacer para tranquilizar a la gente, pero no advertirles de lo que ha ocurrido no lo iba a dejar tranquilo. Para colmo, uno fue lanzado en el Callejón Diagon el día de ayer, donde unas 45 personas que caminaban por allí se vieron afectadas. San Mungo se está haciendo cargo de ellas, pero hoy temprano una mujer llegó infectada con otro virus y… - La bruja lo miraba estupefacta, sin poder emitir palabra alguna - uno que tú conoces bien, Hermione. El Morbus immobiliter. - Hermione abrió varias de veces la boca como para responder, pero en todas las ocasiones volvió a cerrarla. ¿Quién podría haber contraído esa horrible enfermedad? ¿Quién podría haberse visto afectado por aquel virus que con solo respirarlo te quejaba un estado de petrificación tal que perdías todos los sentidos donde sólo te permitía respirar? Era algo sumamente grave, horrible y si no se trataba a tiempo con meses de tratamiento, podía matarte en sólo días.

-Eso es muy…

-Peligroso. - completo por ella. Tomando aire, se sentó en la silla en frente de ella - El medimago Daniel me ha pedido que te lo contara Hermione. Necesita verte, y me temo que desea que vayas lo antes posible.

-Crees que… ¿Sea por aquella mujer? No sé en qué otra cosa podría serle útil.

-Él me ha dicho que es grave, y sé que quizá la pregunta que te haré ahora es bastante tonta, pero, ¿hay mucha diferencia entre eso y la petrificación del basilisco de Salazar? Esos fueron curados gracias a las mandrágoras de la señora Spro….

-Si Harry. Es muy diferente - La bruja se paró y se fue hacia la ventana. Quedando espaldas a Harry - Una vez que eres infectado con esto, vas perdiendo toda la sensibilidad del cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, hasta que quedas en un estado donde sólo puedes respirar - ahora giro de nuevo hacia él, para enfrentar sus ojos verdes que la veían detenidamente - Si no eres tratado a tiempo, en tres días a más tardar, mueres. Pero recuperarte es un proceso que lleva meses de tratamiento – terminó de explicar desanimada.

Minutos más tarde, la bruja se puso de pie, dispuesta a marcharse a San Mungo, despidiendo al mago, prometiendo volver después.

* * *

Luego de contar hasta tres, y respirando hondo, la bruja empujó la puerta de San Mungo sigilosamente, donde pudo comprobar todo lo que venía sospechando: La gente estaba en un nivel de completa desesperación, con caras cubiertas de pánico y horror. Aun no estaba informada cual había sido ese virus que habían tirado en el Callejón Diagon, pero estaba segura que era igual o más grave que el del Callejón Knockturn. Haciendo paso entre la multitud, Hermione caminaba lo más rápido posible. Necesitaba ver a Daniel con suma urgencia y saber de una vez por todas por qué necesitaba hablar con ella.

Los murmullos de la gente llenaban sus oídos y le ponían la piel de gallina. Juraba que desde la guerra no veía a tanta gente allí y menos en ese estado de paranoia.

\- "¡No deja de escupir sangre!"

\- "¡Morirá desangrado!"

\- "¡Se le están cortando todos sus órganos por dentro!"

\- "¿Cómo se le produjo esta hemorragia? ¡Explíquenme!"

Hermione tras escuchar todas estos gritos que sucedían a su alrededor, aumentó su paso y fue casi corriendo a la oficina del medibrujo, aunque sabía de antemano que no lo iba a encontrar desocupado, no con tanta gente esperando ser atendida.

-¡Hermione! - Escuchó de pronto su nombre proveniente de un tipo de avanzada edad, con una voz grave y fuerte. Indiscutiblemente de Daniel.

-Daniel – susurró y se acercó rápidamente hasta quedar justo a su lado – Daniel, ¿qué ha ocurrido? - preguntó desesperada, observando sus grandes ojos azules, al igual que unas ojeras producto de lo que parecía ser cansancio.

-Sígueme por favor – ordenó él con un tono autoritario, del que Hermione no se animó a desobedecer, por lo que siguió sus pasos en completo silencio.

En el camino pasaron por decenas habitaciones repletas de pacientes, cada una con al menos tres medimagos dentro.

Al llegar, él cerró la puerta. Hermione vio como le temblaba su mano por más que quisiera disimularlo. Parecía como si él le quisiera trasmitir una calma de la que él mismo carecía.

-Supongo que si estás aquí, el señor Potter ya te ha contado lo sucedido - al ver que ella asistía con la cabeza, siguió - Hubo un robo ayer en el ministerio de magia, pero todo indica que fue alguien de confianza, puesto a que ningún empleado dice haber visto a algún extraño allí. El robo no fue menos que unos frascos antiguos, que contenían terribles, terribles – repitió - enfermedades dentro. El problema de esto es que una de ellas es tan antigua que sólo tú y yo sabemos tratarlas.

-morbus immobiliter… -Susurró, a lo que él confirmó inmediatamente con su cabeza

-Si – Siguió asistiendo - si… - repitió agitando la cabeza haciendo que se provoque un largo y molesto silencio – Pero, las personas que están allá afuera o en camillas – apuntó con su dedo índice la puerta - se vieron afectadas por Sanguis Cultro, asquerosa enfermedad – dijo esto último murmurando a sus adentros – y ésta, necesita atención inmediata, y dada la cantidad de personas que son, no podría hacerme cargo de la mujer inmovilizada. – Se acercó rápidamente a ella y la tomó por los hombros, nervioso - Pero tu si, y sabes perfectamente cómo.

-Pero Daniel – abrió la boca, completamente anonadada – Yo nunca he atendido a nadie, y ella…

-Ella te necesita a ti. El tratamiento es largo y requiere de mucho tiempo. Yo aquí con tantos pacientes no puedo, menos yendo a domicilio…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Pertenecen a la alta sociedad. Su familia no quieren dejarla aquí, por miedo a que contraiga Sanguis Cultro y tienen mucha razón, mucha razón - repitió - esa enfermedad es altamente contagiosa, pero por más cantidad de dinero que me ofrecieron, me negué rotundamente. No puedo dejar aquí a tantos enfermos por ocuparme solo de uno, no me lo perdonaría nunca, por más que esa opción me dejara las manos cubiertas de galeones.

Hermione mordió su labio fuertemente, pensando… era obvio que no iba a rechazar el pedido de Daniel, puesto a que no iba a dejar que alguien muriera, pero con tanto tiempo que debía dedicarle al tratamiento, dudaba en qué hacer con su empleo de camarera. Sin ese sueldo no podría pagar el alquiler, alimentarse o mantenerse.

Mordiendo fuertemente sus labios y dirigiendo su mirada a aquel aburrido escritorio, sólo sintió cuando su voz salió sola de su boca.

-Déjala en mis manos - dijo para luego buscar los ojos de él, quien ya parecía estar más relajado.

-Sé que podrás hacerlo. Eres más joven y seguro más inteligente que yo. Ya sabes… Cuando uno ya es viejo y por más de tener tanto conocimiento dentro, el cuerpo ya no te responde con la misma agilidad…ya no te responde - La bruja lo miró casi con compasión ternura. Le hacía recordar tanto a su abuelo, que sin darse cuenta una sonrisa salió sin su permiso de sus labios. Su abuelo al igual que su padre era un dentista demasiado inteligente. Pero tal y como había dicho Daniel, "el cuerpo deja de responderte" y fue eso lo ocurrido. Su abuelo había enfermado de Parkinson, y por más de saber tanto sobre dientes y muelas, ya no podía seguir ejerciendo su profesión en las bocas de sus pacientes, no con esa horrible enfermedad - …así que quizá sepas de quien hablo.

Hermione se sobresaltó al salir de aquel trance, completamente perdida en sus pensamientos. No le había estado prestando atención. ¿Conocer a quién?

-Si - Respondió sin saber qué cosa afirmaba. Pero decirle que en todos esos segundos no lo había estado escuchando le parecía un tanto desubicado.

-Bien, se encuentran por aquí, sígueme… - Saliendo de la oficina e ignorando las súplicas de ayuda de los pacientes en espera, se abrieron paso entre ellos. Las enfermeras corrían de una punta a la otra. Hermione podría jurar que nunca había visto a Daniel tan preocupado.

Al subir las escaleras, y girar al primer pasillo de la derecha, se toparon con una habitación mucho más amplia que era al parecer donde se encontraba la mujer.

-Es aquí - le susurró antes de entrar - Saben que vendrá otra persona a hacerse cargo de la señora, así que no te aterres si sientes como te examinan con la mirada - Hermione asistió silenciosamente - Bien, entremos.

Al entrar lo que vio la dejó perpleja. No había duda, la persona enferma no era nadie más ni menos que Narcissa Malfoy.


	2. La propuesta

**_¡Holas Dramioneras! Acá dejo el capítulo número 2_**

 ** _Gracias por los Reviews, Favoritos y Alertas_**

 ** _¡Me pone tan feliz cuando me llega una notificación!_**

 ** _¡Saludos! Brabura_**

 _Capítulo 2_

-Ella es la muchacha - dijo Daniel entrando a la habitación. Hermione tragó grueso totalmente desconcertada. No podía ser cierto, no podia tratarse de ellos.

-Debe ser una broma - dijo rápidamente Lucius mirándola con disgusto. Al no recibir respuesta alguna carraspeó la garganta, haciendo que a la castaña se le erizara la piel - ¿En qué se ha convertido esto?

-Pues ella es la única que sabe cómo curar esta enfermedad aparte de mí, pero a su favor, cuenta con tiempo señor Malfoy, con tiempo – El medibrujo parecía no darse cuenta del poco trato que había entre ellos. Estaba cansado, y miraba la puerta disimuladamente cada medio segundo, como si deseara marcharse de allí lo antes posible.

-No podemos aceptar esto - le susurró Lucius a Draco con voz ronca. El joven mago dio un suspiro, girando su cabeza hacía donde estaba Narcissa, quien yacía sobre una cama justo a su derecha.

-Es mi madre - Le contestó luego de unos segundos con voz temblorosa, pero a cambio sólo recibió una mirada feroz.

-¡No permitiré una sangre sucia en casa! - exclamó solo para que él pudiera oírlo, pero al juzgar lo recto de sus hombros, la bruja presintió que le decia algo respecto a ella.

-Espero que su mujer se recupere - Daniel tomó la perilla de la puerta- me gustaría quedarme, pero hay mucha gente que debo atender. Le aseguro que los dejo en buenas manos. - Apenas el medimago se marchó, el silencio se apoderó del cuarto.

-Nos vamos de aquí- ordenó Lucius ignorando la presencia de Hermione. Draco asistió con la cabeza - agradezco tu "ofrecimiento" por intentar ayudar – comenzó a decir arrastrando las palabras más de lo normal - pero me temo que buscaré a un medimago, que esté "a la altura" -levantó ambas cejas - …de sus pacientes.

-¿"A la altura"? – Preguntó la bruja completamente indignada - ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Con retraso mental? – Furiosa, también dirigió su mirada a Draco esperando a que saltara a la defensa de su padre como siempre solía hacer, pero esta vez nada pasó. Eso la confundió.

-Que "respetuosa" eres – Contestó Lucius con ironía, acercándose a ella con una mueca de costado, mirándola fijamente. Hermione lejos de sentirse intimidada le sostuvo la mirada.

-Narcissa morirá en un plazo de tres días si nadie la trata, y créame que buscar a alguien a la altura de sus estúpidos pensamientos será en vano. Sólo Daniel o yo le podemos poner fin a esto.

-Jura que eso es verdad – dijo de pronto Draco dirigiéndole la palabra por primera vez. Al contrario de Hogwarts, no habían señales en su rostro que reflejaran disgusto por verla o hablarle, como tampoco ninguna muestra de superioridad al ser un pura sangre.

-No miento – contestó, sin ver algún cambio de expresión en el rostro de Draco.

-Vámonos. – Ordenó Lucius - Aceptar ayuda de hijos de muggles sería lo último que aceptaré…

-¿La dejará morir? – Insistió Hermione reventando en ira sin poder creer la frialdad de Lucius – ¿Dejará morir a su mujer sólo por mi sangre? Esto no puede ser cierto…

-Dina, llévanos a Malfoy Hall – al terminar de ordenar esto, una alfa domestica con la cabeza gacha, salió detrás de la cama de su ama. Caminaba lentamente, como si temiera que le llegara algún repentino golpe.

-Si amo – Contestó obediente. Estaba tapada con un viejo trapo que se encontraba roto en varias partes.

Mientras la bruja veía sorprendida a la elfa, el mago menor se dirigió rápidamente a su padre.

-No puedes poner en riesgo la vida de mi madre, deja que ella la ve…

-Silencio – Lucius lo paró en seco, haciendo que su hijo retrocediera un paso. Hermione giró su rostro y esta vez dirigió sus ojos a Draco, suplicándole entrar en razón con la mirada, pero éste cortó el contacto visual al medio segundo de haberse cruzado con los ojos de ella.

Dina estiró sus brazos para tomar con sus manitas, las pálidas y frías manos de sus dueños. La castaña quiso impedir su huida, pero antes de que algo pudiera salir de su boca, los cuatro -excepto ella-, desaparecieron de San Mungo.

* * *

-¡Estoy tan enfadada!

-No debes preocuparte querida - le contestó Molly cortándole un poco de pastel de chocolate - Ellos siempre fueron así tan "seleccionistas".

-Al diablo con ellos. Tanta reproducción inciesta entre puros los vuelve estúpidos - contesto Ginny de brazos cruzados que hizo atragantar a George.

-Ginny comportante - ordenó Molly levantando una ceja.

-Admítelo mamá - siguió George entre risas - estuvo buena. Eso explicaría muchas cosas…

-¡Pues el tema de relaciones consaguientes se terminó aquí!. - ordenó fulminando con la mirada a ambos - Hermione querida, sírvete más café.

-Me enoja el hecho de que sean capaces de ver como Narcissa se va muriendo sólo por no dejar que yo la atienda. Simplemente soy… una hija de muggles.

-Que es más inteligente que su hijo – Siguió la pelirroja con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Y mejor amiga de Harry - añadió George.

-Miembro de la orden!

-Que ayudó a destruir a Voldemort.

-¡E Integrante del trio dorado!

-¡Basta ya! - El grito de Molly hizo que ambos hijos callaran, quienes estaban teniendo una lucha interna para no estallar en risas.

De pronto se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintieron otras voces provenientes de la entrada.

-Creo que Ron y Harry ya llegaron- dijo Molly yendo a ver, acompañada de George.

-Quería contarte algo, Herms…. - se le acercó la pelirroja lentamente, con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro - Serás la primera en saber, por lo que me gustaría que mantuvieras el secreto.

-Sabes que soy una tumba Ginny - respondió la castaña contagiada de la sonrisa de su amiga.

-Pues, con Harry estamos planeando…

-Buenos días - irrumpió en la habitación Harry con Teddy de la mano - Miren a quien tengo aquí- dijo revelando a su ahijado quien salía de detrás suyo muy tímidamente.

-Buenos días - saludó también Ron entrando, con Molly acomodándole su desordenado cabello naranja - Para de una vez mamá - le murmuró molesto, tratando de sacar la molesta mano de su madre.

La cara de Ginny demostraba no estar contenta con su repentina entrada

-¿Interrumpimos algo? - preguntó Harry observando a su tan conocida novia

-No - Mintió Ginny mirando a Hermione – Nada.

-Buenos días- saludó la castaña mirando a sus dos amigos, para luego acercarse rápidamente a Teddy, quien se agachó para quedar a su altura - Hola Teddy. Vaya, cada día estás más bonito.

-¿Verdad que si? - siguió Ginny olvidando la interrupción, acercándose también al pequeño.

-En seis meses cumplirá dos años - Dijo Harry aun tomándolo de la mano - pensaba celebrárselo aquí o en casa de Andrómeda

-Hay que festejarlo en grande, ¿verdad Teddy? - Hermione le acarició la blanca mejilla mientras el pequeño sonreía -Será el mejor cumpleaños del mundo- al terminar de decir esto, Teddy dio una sonrisa de costado, que a Hermione le recordó al mismísimo Malfoy.

Con la imagen de ese estúpido en la cabeza, se puso nuevamente de pie, Ron se acercó a ellos.

-Hace la misma mueca que el hurón odioso - le dijo una vez que estuvo al lado de ella como si le hubiera leído la mente.

-Siempre creí que era cosa de los Malfoy, pero al parecer viene de los Black - contestó haciendo referencia a la sangre del niño, quien ajeno a la conversación, había salido corriendo a jugar con unos bloques que le había traído George de la tienda, qué al lanzarlos al suelo, volaban por los aires prendiendo luces por todas partes.

-Hermione, ¿qué te dijo Daniel? - preguntó Harry acercándose.

Inmediatamente, Hermione les contó todo lo ocurrido en San Mungo, la misma historia que le había contado a Molly, George y Ginny apenas había regresado a la Mansión Black.

* * *

-De todas las personas que hay, ¿justo debió tratarse de uno de ellos? qué asco - dijo Ron.

Recién habían terminado de cenar, y los Weasley excepto Ron, habían regresado a la madriguera, dejando al trio de oro y Teddy solos. Este último estaba durmiendo sobre un sofá, agarrado de un oso de felpa traído de su casa.

-Al menos me relaja saber que si algo le sucede a Narcissa no será culpa mía. Yo me ofrecí y ellos me rechazaron.

-Todo sucede por algo Hermione - siguió Ron animando a su amiga - Alégrate. Mientras más alejada estés de esa familia mejor.

-Supongo- dijo no muy convencida, frotando sus manos luego de ponerse los guantes, dispuesta a irse.

-Yo no estaría tan tranquilo si fuera tu - interrumpió Harry con una voz más seria de lo normal, quien luego de observar la cara de confusión de Ron y el ceño fruncido de su amiga siguió - Los Malfoy son una familia que siempre hacen lo que más le conviene. Por lo tanto, saben cuándo rendirse. Si no logran conseguir a alguien que trate a Narcissa, volverán por ti.

-Quizá esto les suene raro, pero solo era Lucius quien se oponía a la idea – Se detuvo unos instantes pensando lo que iba a decir, ya que ni ella lo había analizado lo suficiente – Draco parecía… asustado. ¿Creen que ha cambiado?

-La guerra nos ha cambiado a todos – contestó Harry pensante.

-No bromeen, ese hurón sigue siendo un Malfoy. Estoy seguro que cada día se levanta pensando lo maravilloso que hubiera sido el mundo si Voldemort hubiera ganado la guerra.

-Te recuerdo que Narcissa tuvo mucho que ver con que ganáramos, Ron.

-Bueno, dale las gracias a ella, no a ellos. ¿Acaso piensan que ese estúpido ahora es bueno? Es igual a su padre.

Hermione quiso contestarle que había sido Draco quien no los había delatado en su mansión aquella vez que los Carroñeros los llevaron allí, pero hasta a ella se le haría extraño defenderlo tanto.

Tras un profundo suspiro, Hermione prometió no bajar la guardia, y estar pendiente e informarles en caso de que Draco o Lucius vuelvan como perros mojados a aceptar su ayuda.

* * *

Un par de días más tarde, Hermione volvía de The Gem envuelta en una gruesa bufanda, abrazándose a sí misma como si sintiera que esto le sacaba un poco el frío.

Londres estaba en pleno otoño, y las hojas secas volaban por todas partes, con un aspecto amarillento y seco. La fría temperatura hacía que la punta de su nariz tome un color rojizo, al igual que sus mejillas.

 _Ya habían pasado dos días_

¿Cómo estaría Narcissa? Según su libro, personas con esta enfermedad, debían ser tratadas antes del tercer día, en caso contrario moriría. ¿Habrían podido conseguir a otro medimago "a su altura" quien pudiera hacer el tratamiento?

En pleno camino, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, y sintió como si un balde de agua helada le caía encima. Podía observar claramente como su casa –más bien la que rentaba- tenía la puerta abierta, las luces encendidas y todas sus cosas afuera. Denise parecía ser la protagonista del caso.

-¿Qué demonios hace? - pregunto exclamada, corriendo rápidamente hasta llegar allí - ¿qué significa esto?

-¿Qué significa? - pregunto levantando una ceja mirándola asqueadamente - significa que no voy a permitir que sigas viviendo aquí con dos meses de retraso – Contestó mirándola de arriba a abajo - Vamos a ver si consigues aprovecharte de otra vieja jubilada de donde vivir gratis - dicho esto, cerró con unas nuevas llaves la casa. Hermione pudo darse cuenta que había cambiado la cerradura de la puerta.

-¡Le dije que le pagaría en unos días! - exclamo aunque sabía que era en Vano.

-Ya me cansé de sus mentiras, jovencita. Buenas noches.

Dicho esto, Denise se dirigió a su auto, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada fulminante.

La bruja mordiéndose fuertemente el labio, llena de impotencia, se sentó rendida en el piso, sobre quién sabe cuántas hojas resecas.

Se sentía completamente triste. Jamás había pensado que se sentiría tan poco orgullosa de sí misma.

El viento soplaba fuerte, haciendo volar por los aires sus ondulados cabellos. Frotándose las manos, y doblando sus piernas, cayó sobre sus rodillas tratando de contener sus profundos deseos de llorar.

¿Quién iba a pensar que iba a terminar de esa manera? No tenía a su familia y Merlín sabía cuánto extrañaba el apoyo de su madre y los abrazos reconfortantes de su padre.

Una lágrima brotó de su ojo, y al levantar un poco la vista, pudo comprobar a Crookshanks sobre un árbol, que al verla saltó de el para irse junto a ella. Después de esto lloró lo que pareció ser una eternidad.

* * *

-Bien Dina, pásame el papel donde anotaste la dirección - dijo un hombre de más o menos veinte años de edad, a la elfa que tenía al lado.

-Si señor - contestó extendiendo su manita con un papel arrugado a su dueño.

-Jamás había venido a este asqueroso mundo muggle - murmuró el rubio plateado mirando con asco todo a su alrededor.

Ambos se encontraban escondidos en un edificio viejo y abandonado. Un lugar ideal para no ser visto por nadie.

-Ven aquí en media hora - ordenó sin verla, e inmediatamente salió por un hueco donde al parecer antes había existido una puerta. Comenzando un recorrido hasta la casa del ser que podría salvar la vida de su madre.

Todo le parecía sumamente extraño. Sobre todo no entendía por qué el piso estaba cubierto de pavimento. Aunque seguramente era para no manchar los zapatos. ¿No? Estúpidas ocurrencia la de los muggles.

Caminando en su forma habitual como si fuera rey del mundo, se sobresaltó al escuchar un horrible y fuerte ruido detrás de él, parecido al sonido de una bocina.

-Que mierda- susurró haciéndose a un lado de la carretera. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese estúpido auto en asustarlo de esa manera? De no haber visto que más autos pasaban por aquel camino pavimentado, hubiera vuelto a caminar por ahí, pero pensó que lo mejor sería ir por el costado.

Malditos autos. ¿Por qué mierda estos malditos seres carentes de magia se subían en ellos? Eran exageradamente grandes, duros y para nada atractivos. Si ahora estarían en su mundo, la gente se trasladaría en escobas por el cielo, sin molestar a las personas que andaban por el suelo.

-Que tal amigo, ¿tienes hora? - pregunto un chico de más o menos su edad, acercándose con tres personas más. Draco los miró con asco alzando una ceja. Contempló a uno con extraños agujeros en el rostro y cabello rojo; otro y con extraños dibujos en el cuello, parecido a lo que él tenía en su brazo, pero estas no se parecían a nada a la marca tenebrosa de Voldemort; y el otro con pocos dientes, y para colmo era el que más sonreía.

-Bonito reloj- dijo éste último con sonrisa maliciosa en la cara - pero creo que me quedaría mejor a mí, ¿no crees?

El rubio quiso seguir de largo. Estaba apurado y no tenía ganas de socializar con muggles. Suficiente había sido tener que mentalizarse en hablar con Granger.

-¿A dónde vas amigo? Te conviene darnos ese lindo reloj de oro, ¿y qué tal esos zapatos? - pregunto el de cabello rojo, acercándose hasta quedar a sólo pocos centímetros de él, por lo que Draco paró seco.

-¿Qué mierda quieren asquerosos muggles? déjenme tranquilo.

-¿Muggles? - pregunto uno conteniendo la risa, mientras su duro colorado cabello iba en dirección al viento.

-Parece ser metalero, mira aquellas ropas largas y negras.

-Metalero y… - contestó nuevamente el colorado contemplando a Draco seriamente – ¡Bielever! Mira su cabello – dicho esto, estalló en risas.

El mago los observaba completamente incrédulo.

 _¿Qué mierda era eso?_

-No me temblará la mano si no se alejan rápido de mí – Draco estaba luchando contra sí mismo, conteniéndose para no agarrar su varita y hechizarlos.

Esta vez el grupo entero de delincuentes río, pero al parar de reírse, lo arrinconaron en una pared.

-Suficiente chistes por hoy amiguito - dijo el que parecía ser el líder de allí, el mismo ser que estaba todo tatuado - danos el reloj, ese anillo y quítate los zapatos.

-Vamos rubiecito - siguió otro acercándose más - si te resistes te golpearemos y créeme que no te conviene.

-A menos que quieras ver como tus sedosos cabellos lavados con Pantene terminan cubiertos de barro.

-No soy su amigo, tampoco sé que mierda son los mutaleros eso de bielver, pero no tendré piedad si no se alejan de mí.

-Este tipo es todo un cómico - dijo uno por detrás con tono irónico, pero todo indicaba que al líder no le había echo ningún chiste, puesto a que sin pensarlo golpeó al rubio en la cara, reventando su blanca nariz

-Danos todo. Ahora- ordenó.

Draco se llevó una mano a la cara, y al comprobar que estaba cubierta de sangre, enfureció

-¡Desmaius! - exclamó frente al que lo había golpeado, lanzándolo a metros de donde se encontraban, contemplando perfectamente como se hacía añicos contra el piso. Los otros al ver lo que le había ocurrido, comenzaron a caminar de espaldas, mirando completamente asustados al ser que tenía la varita en mano - ¿y ustedes qué? - pregunto observándolos hecho un furia.

-Es… ¡es el diablo! - gritó uno completamente aterrorizado.

Antes de que Draco pudiera decirles algo, se alejaron corriendo, dejando a su líder en el suelo, desmayado.

Con la sangre seca aún en su mano, desenvolvió la dirección que le había dado Dina, comprobando que estaba en la calle correcta según un letrero a su izquierda. Observando una casa amarillenta, estaba en la casa número 15, pero él buscaba la 23.

De pronto, siguiendo la calle mirando atentamente el número de todas las casas, se extrañó al ver a una persona sentada en el suelo abrazando sus piernas. El viento jugaba con aquellos cabellos castaños. ¿Sería Granger?

Acelerando el paso, cada vez que se acercaba más, más podía confirmar que se trataba de ella. En pocos segundos, al estar frente a su objetivo, alzo una ceja ante lo que estaba viendo: una pequeña mujer abrazada a sus delgadas piernas, mientras sus ondulados y feos cabellos iban desordenados en dirección al viento. Quiso acercarse lentamente, pero algo lo detuvo un seco. La bola de pelo naranja posicionada al lado de ella comenzó a acercarse a él, maullando.

¿Acaso el mendigo de Weasel se había convertido en animago? Al maullar, la castaña alzó la cabeza. Al juzgar por lo colorado de sus ojos, había estado llorando quien sabe por qué, pero tampoco le importaba.

-Mal...Malfoy? - pregunto desconcertada, poniéndose de pie en cuestión de segundos.

-Entiendo que hayan delincuentes en esta zona, pero no soy uno de ellos - dijo mientras contemplaba la cara de sorpresa que ella tenía y pareciera que no se le iba a ir con facilidad

-¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto en una forma que parecía ser de susto y enojo a la vez - por… ¿porque tienes la cara así?

Con un fuerte suspiro y sin pensarlo, el mago la alcanzó en cuestión de segundos. Hermione retrocedió un par de pasos evitando inútilmente ser alcanzada.

-¿En serio que no sabes que mierda hago aquí? - preguntó con sus ojos grises fríos como una piedra, que al juzgarlo por lo oscuro que estaba la noche, se veían completamente negros.

-Dímelo tu - dijo ella dando pasos de espalda. Adentrando a un pequeño pasillo que separaba las dos casas, como si pudiera eludir que éste no se siguiera acercando.

Apretando fuertemente los dientes, Draco la sujetó de los hombros de forma brusca, tirándola hacia la pared. La bruja no pudo evitar quejarse del dolor.

-¡Deja de jugar! - exclamó enojado

-¡Creí que te daba asco tocarme! - grito ella mirándolo de frente

Draco la soltó rápidamente, sin hacer desaparecer su ceño fruncido.

-Mi madre está mal - dijo más calmado, pero aun conservando la misma seriedad y la misma mirada.

-¿Has vuelto como perro mojado? Creí que iban a buscar por cielo y mar a un mago de su "altura"

Draco queriendo mantener su orgullo intacto, no sabía cómo empezar a decirle lo que quería proponerle.

De pronto mientas desviaba su vista en busca de palabras para comenzar a hablar, contempló lo que había a su alrededor: grandes maletas, tres de diversos colores. Pensante y uniendo fichas, llevo de los nuevo su vista a ella, quien aún mantenía los ojos hinchados y rojos.

Ahora todo era más fácil.

-¿Tan miserable se ha vuelto tu vida que no eres capaz de pagar una simple "choza"?

Hermione bajó la miraba mientras la impotencia la consumía. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, pero no quería derramar una lágrima frente a él. Una cosa era que ella misma se avergonzara de si, y otra muy distinta era que estuviera Draco Malfoy riéndose de ella.

El mago al verla en ese estado, sintió algo dentro de sí que no supo identificar, pero lo relacionó inmediatamente con compasión, y eso lo aterró. Como mierda podía estar pensando esas cosas en ese momento. Su madre estaba muriendo. ¡Joder!

-Vine a proponerte algo, que nos convendrá a los dos - dijo secamente. No iba a permitirse sentirse débil frente a ella.

-¿Con que saldrás Malfoy? ¿Con algo como que debería matarme para volver a nacer, así dejaría de sufrir y tú de verme?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, dando un suspiro. Hermione se sintió avergonzada por largos segundos.

-Necesito que cures a mi madre - arrastró las palabras, tomando valor para proponer lo siguiente.

-Eso lleva muchos meses - contestó ella con voz quebradiza, pero aun así con mucho valor

-Como recompensa Te pagaremos por mes. Y al finalizar te compraré la casa que tú quieras, donde quieras y te olvidaras de los alquileres que al parecer se te hacen un dolor de cabeza

Hermione tragó grueso y levantó su vista para enfrentar sus fríos ojos de basilisco.

-Pues empecemos entonces - dijo y Draco abrió enormemente sus ojos - ¿en verdad te sorprendes? A diferencia de tú y tu familia, sabes que yo no dejaría a alguien morir - suspiró- Démonos prisa, tu madre me necesita y yo debo conseguir donde quedarme esta noche- al querer comenzar a caminar, Draco la paro en seco.

-Olvídalo - le dijo y Hermione levantó la ceja completamente confundida - Yo necesito a alguien que se dedique al cien por cien de mi madre. No nos podemos arriesgar a que algo malo ocurra.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó - ¿Acaso no les bastará que vaya tres veces al día para el tratamiento?

-Quiero decir, que hasta que no termine el tratamiento. Vivirás en Malfoy Hall.


	3. Como una reina

**¡Holas Dramioneras!**

 **Acá dejo un nuevo capítulo :D**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Quería agradecer los reviews de los capítulos anteriores**

 **como también a aquellos usuarios que lo pusieron en favoritos o la están siguiendo.**

 **¡Saludos!** **Brabura**

Capítulo 3

-Quiero decir, que hasta que no termine el tratamiento. Vivirás en Malfoy Hall.

-No puedo vivir allí. Eso es imposible - dijo tratando de buscar las palabras justas que explicaran el motivo de la negación ante la inesperada propuesta, pero él interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Lo único imposible permitirte seguir viviendo así – contestó directo - ¿Te echaron? Increíble, ¿vivirás de la tierra? - su tono irónico hizo que la castaña mordiera fuertemente sus labios. No sabía qué contestar ante eso, y lo peor es que era cierto. ¿Dónde más podría vivir ahora? Tenía tres alternativas: La primera era estar incómoda en casa de Ron; La segunda era en la mansión de los Black, estorbando el pleno romance de Harry y Ginny,-que para cualquiera de estas dos opciones debía ir tres veces al día a la mansión de los Malfoy- O la tercera y más conveniente: Vivir directamente donde estaba su paciente.

 _Merlín, en qué me has metido…_

-Debo estar loca… - dijo sin poder creer la opción que había tomado, sin animarse a mirarlo – Pero supongo que es la opción más conven…

-Bien - dijo él luego de haber escuchado lo suficiente. Sin pensarlo le dio la espalda, saliendo de aquel angosto y frío pasillo.

Hermione sintió que su apuro se debía a la salud de Narcissa. Con un suspiro lo siguió, aunque la propuesta aún le daba giros por la cabeza.

¿Cómo se lo contaría a Ron y a Harry? No podía. Definitivamente no podía, menos cuando les había prometido no bajar la guardia contra ellos. ¿Qué les diría? Algo así como: "Hola si, ya sé que Los Malfoy sueñan con ver a los sangre sucias extintos, pero ¡Adivinen que! ¡Viviré en su mansión! Justo en la boca del lobo…

Definitivamente imposible.

Tuvieron una pequeña pelea antes de partir, ya que el ex Slytherin quería tirarle un _Diminuendo_ a sus maletas para así acelerar el paso, pero Hermione insistía en que no podía utilizar magia en esa ciudad muggle. Aunque hizo lo posible por evitarlo, el mago sacó su varita y se salió con la suya. Hermione dio un suspiro.

-¿Dónde vamos? - preguntó llevando sus tres maletas una encima de la otra, sin la más mínima ayuda de él, pero esto no la sorprendía en lo más mínimo.

-Aquí derecho- contestó con la vista hacia el frente, mientras hojas resecas iban en dirección al aire. De pronto algo le llamó su atención, y bajó la mirada al ver a la bola de pelos que los estaba siguiendo.

-¿Qué mierda es esto? - preguntó con un tono de voz más alto. Le daría una patada y lo sacaría volando si pensaba que eso iba a ir a su mansión

-Mi gato - contestó ella a la defensiva.

-Esto se queda aquí - dijo acelerado aún más el paso.

-No estás en condiciones de negociar Malfoy - contestó ella pero de pronto se encontró con un edificio abandonado. Pudo observar como el rubio entraba por el hueco con forma de puerta, aunque sin presencia de ésta. Con un suspiro, hizo lo mismo que él. Dentro de aquellas viejas paredes, sólo estaban iluminados por la luz blanca de la luna. El suelo estaba cubierto por decenas de latas de cerveza vacías, como también coletas de cigarros.

-¡Te lo juro! ¡Era el diablo! estaba vestido de negro, ¡e hizo magia con una varita de la muerte!

Hermione quedó helada tras escuchar hablar a un ser cerca del edificio.

-¿Hechizaste a una persona? - preguntó por lo bajo totalmente estupefacta.

-Ladrón- contestó el ex Slytherin sin darle mucha importancia.

Por como tenía la nariz, la bruja no molestó con más preguntas, pero estaba segura que se podía haber evitado sin hacer uso de la magia.

De pronto una elfa apareció ante ellos. Hermione la reconoció en el acto: era la misma que había aparecido en San Mungo días atrás.

-Dina - dijo Malfoy mirándola fijamente - A la mansión.

La castaña al escuchar las palabras de Malfoy, sabía que Dina iba a aparecerlos, por lo que rápidamente se las ingenió para dejar las maletas reducidas en un brazo y tomar a Crookshanks del otro.

Aparecieron en lo que parecía ser el vestíbulo de la mansión. Era enorme, pero estaba muy poco iluminado. Hermione trataba de equilibrarse, puesto a que la repentina aparición la había dejado un tanto mareada. Miró a Draco quien se encontraba muy serio, con los ojos fijos en la enorme puerta de madera que daba paso a la siguiente habitación. No se atrevía a hablarle.

Levantó su vista para contemplar el lujoso decorado. Todo parecía ser muy costoso, aunque debía admitir que los retratos le daban un poco de miedo, jamás le habían gustado los cuadros de personas ya fallecidas, menos con caras tan serias como aquellas.

Pudo contemplar perfectamente cuando Malfoy tomó con su blanca mano derecha, el picaporte de bronce, abriendo cautelosamente la puerta.

-Sígueme - ordenó. Hermione obedeció con la cabeza por más que este le estuviera dando la espalda.

Tenía miedo, ya que con solo al entrar al enorme salón, pudo recordar la tortura que había tenido que soportar la última vez que había estado allí. Su corazón comenzó a latirle con mucha fuerza, y por unos segundos sintió que se le iba a salir de su pecho. Tenía su vista fija en el suelo, y tragaba con dificultad. Era una estúpida, ¿Cómo había aceptado ir a vivir allí, como si nada, luego de las incontables pesadillas que había tenido con ese frío lugar?

Draco la miraba entendiendo perfectamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza, ya que él mismo había sido testigo de lo ocurrido, pero no había tiempo de consolar a nadie, ni menos a ella. Además… ¿qué le podría decir? A él jamás lo habían ido a animar luego de la guerra, y allí estaba. De pie, en su fría mansión, ex cuartel del Lord Tenebroso, que había sido testigo de incontables asesinatos a gente… ¿inferior?

El platinado carraspeó la garganta, y siguió liderando el camino dirigiéndose al primer piso. Iba con mucha prisa y la bruja pensaba que no era para menos.

Se detuvieron frente a una enorme puerta de madera. Draco respiró profundo antes de entrar. Una vez dentro Hermione pudo observar dentro de la enorme habitación un ropero del mismo color que la madera de la cama, las mesas de luz, y el tocador. Acostada en la cama doble plaza se encontraba Narcissa, totalmente ajena a su llegada. Vestía con ropa cómoda debajo de las gruesas frazadas pero finas sábanas del mismo color que las cortinas de terciopelo.

-Te agradecería si me dejaras a solas con ella - le pidió tranquilamente. Draco sin contestar se fue por el mismo camino por el que había entrado.

La bruja observó detenidamente Narcissa. Parecía dormida. Estaba desmaquillada, y mal peinada, sin lugar a dudas era realmente raro verla así.

Haciendo las sábanas a un lado, puso al descubierto su plano vientre, percatándose de la helada temperatura que tenía su cuerpo.

 _Debía darse prisa_

Tres horas habían pasado desde aquello. Estaba agotada, pero estaba segura que se recuperaría, aunque sería un tratamiento largo, _demasiado._

Al salir de la habitación se dio cuenta de la presencia de Malfoy, quien la miraba exigiéndole un diagnóstico. En aquella oscuridad, solo resaltaban sus ojos grises.

-¿Y bien? - preguntó sin pestañear.

-Se recuperará.

* * *

-¿Qué tal te fue? - Preguntó al día siguiente Draco viendo como su padre se dirigía a la mesa del salón para desayunar - ¿Alguna noticia en el Ministerio?

-Me temo que no - contestó él arrastrando las palabras con una molesta mueca en el rostro - No hay caso. Nadie tiene la más mínima idea de quienes pueden ser culpables del robo - Draco levantó las cejas y dirigió nuevamente su vista al diario El Profeta – Al parecer fue alguien de confianza, puesto a que todos afirman no haber visto a nadie sospechoso aquél día.

-De todas formas el daño ya está hecho, qué más da saber quién fue o no…

Lucius lo miró extrañado, parándose agresivamente a su lado.

-No descansaré hasta que ese maldito se pudra en Azkaban, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo - Draco mantuvo el silencio, y sin mirarlo hizo una mueca que enfureció a su padre - ¿A qué se debe ese… gesto? - preguntó molesto.

-¿Piensas que soy estúpido? - preguntó con un tono para nada agradable, bajando el diario con ambas manos, mientras levantaba su vista para enfrentar los ojos de su padre - Pretendes interesarte en esos estúpidos ladrones para asegurarte un cargo en el Ministerio. Puede que aún tenga 20 años, pero no soy idiota.

 _Justo se en el grano_

Lucius carraspeó la garganta, llevando su vista hacia el costado, mientras tragaba nerviosamente. Tomó la rápida decisión de sentarse en la cabecera de la mesa, pero al intentar empujar de la silla hacia afuera y así tomar asiento, se sorprendió al notar lo pesada que estaba. ¿Qué había allí? Volviendo a insistir tiró de ella aplicando más fuerza.

-Que… ¡¿Qué es esto?! - preguntó exclamado al ver al gato de Hermione acostado en su asiento; quien luego de los gritos se había despertado dando un profundo bostezo - ¡¿Qué es esto?! - repitió alterado mientras lo veía saltar al suelo, para así estirarse y afilar sus uñas en la costosa alfombra.

Draco abrió la boca para contestar pero nada salió de su boca. Era obvio pensar a quien le pertenecía…

El Malfoy mayor, aun enfadado tomó asiento. Draco pudo contemplar perfectamente como apretaba sus dientes.

-¿Ha traído otras "sorpresas" esta joven? - preguntó - Dina tráeme un café.

-No - contestó dando un sorbo a su té cargado - supongo...

-Escúchame… - respiró hondo, buscando las palabras perfectas para empezar a hablar, queriendo aclarar todo con su hijo, quien siendo un Malfoy había descubierto sus planes - Un puesto en el Ministerio nos brindará poder, y no quiero descansar hasta conseguir un cargo… importante - Draco puso los ojos en blanco, lo sabía, lo sabía.

-¿Qué te hace creer que confiaran de nuevo en nosotros? ¿Te recuerdo cual era el cuartel del Lord Tenebroso? ¡Esta mansión lo era!

-¡Tu madre salvó a Potter, y ninguno peleó luego de aquello!

-No basta - Draco levantó nuevamente el diario con ambas manos, completamente furioso - Deberíamos agradecer que no nos mandaron a las celdas de Azkaban.

-¿No basta? ¿No basta? ¿Quién crees que se "ofreció" para hacerse cargo de los gastos de San Mungo luego de que arrojaron esos malditos frascos? ¿Quién crees que anda sumamente preocupado, ayudando a los aurores a investigar a los culpables? ¿Quiénes no pelearon a favor de Voldemort en la segunda guerra? ¿Quiénes mintieron acerca de la muerte de Potter? ¿Quiénes andan manteniendo a la maldita del trío dorado en su propia mansión? ¡Nosotros! ¡Nosotros estamos conviviendo con una sangre sucia! ¿Crees que es poco? Si eso no los convence me las tendré que ingeniar para buscar otras razones, pero no creas que no intentaré hacer nada con todas esas cosas a nuestro favor, sin mencionar la cantidad de préstamos que hemos realizado.

-Claro, tener a Granger aquí seguro le hace convencer a Kingsley que la tratamos como reina - añadió Draco con sarcasmo - Por favor… Esa saldrá de aquí hablando pestes y para el tonto del Ministro su palabra es Santa.

-A menos que… - Lucius dio media sonrisa abriendo enormemente sus ojos.

-¿A menos qué?

-Que ella no tenga… porqué mentir - Draco completamente confundido no lograba entender lo que su padre quería decirle.

-Explícate – preguntó curioso.

-Llévate bien con ella Draco. Escúchame atentamente. Se me acaba de ocurrir algo.

* * *

Draco se estaba duchando. Las palabras de Lucius y su extraño pedido aun lo tenía pensante. ¿En verdad ese era su padre? Era obvio que a cambio de poder era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, y aprovecharse de cualquier situación, jugando con todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, pero ya sacar provecho de la salud de su madre y un buen trato para una "sangre sucia" era demasiado.

En cuestión de minutos el baño quedó cubierto de vapor. El agua caliente caía sobre su nuca, chocando con ésta misma, dándole una sensación de alivio aunque su mente estaba inundada de problemas que al parecer no tenían una inmediata solución. Era el único lugar donde podía pensar en paz, aunque más de una vez también se había convertido en su lugar de desquite, donde enfurecido, había golpeado tan fuerte las paredes hasta hacer añicos sus nudillos.

Quizá su padre tenía razón y debían sacar el mayor provecho con Granger allí.

Enjuagaba sus cabellos lentamente, mientras nunca antes imaginadas imágenes tratándola bien daban vuelta por su cabeza. Si bien era cierto el hecho de que su prejuicio por los impuros había desaparecido, ser amigable con ellos era algo sumamente extraño y para nada sencillo. Ella no era tan estúpida, por lo que era obvio que iba a dudar de su cambio de personalidad. ¿Cómo iba a hacer?

-Maldita - susurró en voz baja.

Al terminar de ducharse, se secó y rápidamente se puso su bata verde, abrochando la tira de la cintura con un nudo desprolijo, dejando partes de su pecho al descubierto.

Era temprano, y lo más probable era que ella aún durmiera, por lo que podría aprovechar en ir a ver a su madre.

En pantuflas, con los cabellos totalmente húmedos y desordenados, comenzó a dirigirse a la escalera que iba al primer piso de la mansión, pero justo al llegar a ella, pudo notar desde abajo como Granger salía del cuarto de Narcissa. Ella inmediatamente lo vio.

-Buenos días Granger - Saludó y ella se sorprendió. ¿Buenos días? ¿Malfoy diciéndole buenos días?

-Hola - contestó tragando confusa.

-¿Te sorprendes? ¿Acaso los muggles no se saludan cada mañana?

-Me sorprende que seas tú el que le esté diciendo buenos días a un hijo de muggles, Malfoy. Es más… es preocupante. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Le pasó algo a alguien que conozco?

El rubio se llevó una mano a su cara. Maldito sea su padre y el extraño favor que le había pedido.

-No sabía que ibas a hacer tanto escándalo por un simple saludo. Vivimos juntos. ¿O no? De saber que te pondrías así hubiera preferido no saludarte.

-No quieras que lo tome como algo natural, cuando vivimos en el mismo castillo por seis años y siempre que me encontrabas lo que menos hacías era saludar amablemente.

-¡Las cosas cambiaron Granger! - respondió apretando los puños, dejando completamente a un lado su planeado buen trato, contestando como él realmente se sentía, sin máscara alguna - Luego de la guerra todos cambiamos, y con ello maduramos. ¿Acaso tu no? Me sorprendería saber que lo que tenías de inteligente también lo tienes de rencorosa.

-¿Rencorosa? - respondió con una risa irónica - es obvio que maduré, pero no me hagas creer que tú has cambiado, cuando hace tan solo unos días atrás no querían contratarme justamente por mi sangre.

-¿Yo? - respondió subiendo un escalón, al igual que su mentón - repítelo… ¿mi padre o yo?

Hermione tragó en seco. Era cierto, el único que se había negado había sido Lucius.

-Bien, fue él - admitió tragando en seco - pero… pero tú… tú estabas asustado, por eso la sangre no te importó, como tampoco te hubiera importado contratar a una rata en mi lugar con tal de salvar a tu madre.

-¿Tan mal esta eso? Que ya no tenga nada contra los de su raza no significa que los ame Granger. Entiéndelo.

Hermione comenzó a morderse los labios, confusa.

-Bien - dijo odiando al punto al que había llegado un simple saludo - Buenos días, Malfoy. ¿Feliz? - sin mirarlo, comenzó a bajar por las escaleras. No quería verlo, seguramente tenía esa estúpida mueca en su rostro. Típica de él.

El rubio comenzó a subir a medida que ella bajaba, pero de pronto pudo notar como Granger perdía el equilibrio, cayendo hacia adelante

 _Encima de él_

Draco en una milésima de segundo intentó sostenerla para que no se lo llevara encima, pero el intento fue en vano. Ella se desplomó sobre él, y cayeron hasta el fin de las escaleras.

Con su cabeza apoyada en el costado del cuello del rubio, la bruja pudo sentir el aroma de su pelo recién lavado, y el calor que aún conservaba su cuerpo seguramente por el agua caliente

-Que mierd… - comenzó a quejarse adolorido.

-Lo… Lo siento - se disculpó Hermione tratando despegarse del cuerpo de él, totalmente avergonzada, pero al darse cuenta que una de sus manos estaba apoyada en su torso desnudo, la quitó bruscamente, perdiendo el equilibrio, volviendo a caerse encima _otra vez._

-¡Ahhg! - Se quejó Draco con el ceño fruncido - ¿Tenías que caerte de nuevo sobre mí? ¡Demonios! ¡Sí que eres estúpida!

-Lo… lo lamento - volvió a disculparse y al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta cuán cerca estaban sus rostros. Juraba que podía escuchar su respiración, su aliento mentolado cada vez que abría su boca para quejarse, como también ver cada pequeña marca de su fina piel, sobretodo la herida de su nariz por el supuesto robo de ayer.

-Tus disculpas no me quitan el dolor - contestó abriendo los ojos, pero por unos segundos olvidó la caída, quedando perdido en su mirada color avellana, decoradas con largas y encurvadas pestañas.

Hermione se dio cuenta que nunca antes lo había tenido tan cerca. Sus ojos eran fríos, desiertos, pero esta vez no estaban acompañados de un enojado y fruncido ceño. De pronto sintió como Malfoy sin permiso, con ambas manos la tomó por su delgada cintura haciéndola a un lado.

 _Abruptamente a un lado._

El rubio se puso de pie acomodándose la bata.

Maldita sea Granger, su padre, la escalera y su horrible gato. No sabía porque incluía a este último, pero todo respecto a ella en ese momento lo maldecía.

-Trata de ver las escaleras al subir o bajar. Podrías haberme matado - ordenó subiendo nuevamente las escaleras.

Hermione no contestó.

* * *

-Ron ¿Sabes algo de Hermione? - preguntó Harry mientras sostenía una carta escrita por él mismo.

-Pues, trabajando de seguro - contestó sorprendido tras la repentina pregunta de su amigo - ¿por qué lo dices?

-Por nada, es sólo que…

-Harry le mandó una lechuza a Hermione, pero la lechuza volvió con la carta aun atada en la pata - contestó Ginny un poco alterada, evitando la mirada de Harry quien sabía que la estaba mirando un poco molesto - Harry no quería que supieras, pero es raro, ¿no lo crees?

-Quizá… solo fue de compras – contestó el colorado confuso.

-La lechuza no hubiera vuelto en caso de que Hermione aun siga viviendo allí - dijo Harry ya no queriendo guardar nada, exponiendo su preocupación, mientras tiraba la carta encima de la mesa de la mansión Black.

-Les dije que andaba mal de dinero - agregó Ginny arqueando una ceja - Pero hay otra cosa que a Harry le preocupa…

-¿Qué? – preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño buscando respuesta.

-Malfoy – contestó la pelirroja, haciendo que su hermano se pusiera más blanco de lo normal.

-¡Mataré a ese maldito oxigenado si le hizo algo, Harry! – Exclamó parándose de la silla, al mismo tiempo que su amigo daba un bufido tirando su cabello hacía atrás.

-¿Te das cuenta porque no quería decirle nada? - susurró viendo de reojo a su novia – Escucha Ron – ésta vez llevó su vista hacía él - No quería asustarte con algo como esto, quizá simplemente ella se mudó y…

-¡Lo mataré! ¡Y le meteré una saeta de fuego en el culo!

-Cálmate Ron – pidió Ginny a su hermano.

-¡Maldito hurón apestoso!

-¡Hermione sabe lo que hace! ¡Ella tiene cerebro! – Insistió la pelirroja, queriendo gritar más fuerte que él para ver si así podía hacerlo callar.

-¡Y los Malfoy una marca en el antebrazo!

-¡Demonios! ¡Odio cuando te pones así!

-No creo que le haya hecho algo. Dado que ella era la única capaz de curar a Narcissa - intervino Harry haciendo callar a ambos - Además Hermione no es idiota, Ron. Es muy inteligente, estoy seguro que está bien.

-¿Bien? ¡Sabes qué clase de personas son los Malfoy! Mira si Narcissa no aguantó la enfermedad y le causaron el mismo destino a Hermione? ¡La culparán!

* * *

Hermione se encontraba en la gigante cocina de la mansión. No pensaba comer lo que cocinaban los pobres elfos que usaban de esclavos. Ella tenía manos y podía hacer tranquilamente uso de ellas.

Le dolía un hombro, pero lo asociaba a la caída. Que torpe había sido. Por huir de su mirada se lo había llevado puesto, cayendo hacia el piso. Pero había algo que no podía sacar de su mente, y eran sus ojos.

No podía negarlo, Malfoy era muy apuesto, pero era un ser con un pasado sumamente oscuro y aterrador, sobre todo para ella, que más de una vez habían planeado terminar con su vida y la de sus pares.

-Demonios Granger - entró de pronto Draco tapándose la nariz totalmente asqueado - Si vas a quemar la comida te recomiendo que dejes cocinar a los elfos.

-No esta quem… ¡Oh demonios se quemó! - gritó desesperada haciendo a un lado la sartén.

-Si pensaras menos en la comadreja quizá harías las cosas bien…

-¡No estaba pensando en él!

-¿A no? ¿Y en quién?

 _En ti…_

-En nadie. ¡Cuidado! – Gritó al ver como él estaba por agarrar la sartén, seguramente para tirarla lejos y hacer desaparecer el olor a quemado.

-¡Ah demonios! ¡Demonios! ¡Duele maldita sea! - Se quejó sacudiendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo a la velocidad de la luz.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre agarrar la sartén por ahí?! ¡Por algo tiene mango! ¡Estúpido!– gritó la bruja acercándose a él, pero sin animarse a tocarlo.

-¡Quería alejar ese asqueroso olor! - gritó tratando de decir algo evidente mientras la fulminaba con la mirada - ¡Mierda que quema!

-¡Eso es por meterte donde no te llaman!

-¡Dina sirve para algo y has desaparecer esa maldita olla!

-¡No le hables así! Y es una sartén.

-¡Da igual! Merlín, esta mierda arde… - La bruja al ver su mano enrojecida, se apiadó por unos segundos de él, y rápidamente se dirigió a la canilla de agua fría.

-Pon tu mano aquí – le pidió amablemente antes de abrirla. El mago obedeció – A ti sólo se te ocurre hacer algo así… - La bruja abrió el grifo, pero un fuerte chorro de agua fría salió de allí, mojándo toda la manga del mago.

-Genial… - dijo mirándola de reojo mientras la bruja se tapó la boca con una mano, totalmente avergonzada.

El mago cerró el grifo dando un fuerte suspiro, quitándose su blanca camisa de un saque.

-No creo que tarde mucho en seca… - Hermione se sonrojó a ver el abdomen desnudo del rubio, donde también dejaba ver vellos rubios que venían de más abajo.

-No tengo tiempo para esperar - preguntó totalmente ajeno - ¿Planeas matarme? primero me tiras y ahora esto.

-¡"Esto" no fue mi culpa, y lo de las escaleras sólo fueron tres escalones hacia abajo!

-Hubiera sido más divertido si justo debajo estaba tu asquerosa bola de pelos.

* * *

Draco estaba en la oficina de su mansión. Trabajaba haciéndose cargo de importantes préstamos de dinero que daba su familia a reconocidas tiendas que se habían visto destrozadas luego de los ataques en el transcurso de la guerra.

Tales "negocios" le brindaban poder en muchísimas tiendas del callejón Diagon y Knockturn, pero sin duda el más importante había sido la "ayuda" al Banco de Gringott.

Él solía quedarse allí, a la espera de que los clientes fueran a pagarle como hacían casi todos los meses hacía más de un año, mientras su padre trataba de ganar un cargo en el Ministerio.

-Señorcito, la señorita vino a verlo – Dijo de pronto una elfa entrando a la oficina.

-Déjala entrar Dina - contestó el rubio desde el escritorio.

-¡Draco! – gritó Pansy entrando rápidamente.

-¿Pansy? - preguntó sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo - Creí que seguías de viaje.

-Lo estaba - contestó acercándose más a él, enroscándolo con sus brazos - Pero me enteré lo de Narcissa y quise volver inmediatamente - dicho esto, llevó sus labios hacia los de él, para morderlos e introducir su lengua para jugar con la de él - te extrañé.

Draco se alejó y se llevó una mano hacia el cabello, tirándolo hacia atrás.

-Las cosas ya están bien - dijo sentándose nuevamente en su asiento. Su novia lo siguió hasta quedar parada al lado de él.

-Leí en El Profeta que conseguiste a quien pueda tratarla - comenzó a acariciarle el pelo - Me alegra que… ¡achis! - estornudo inesperadamente - me alegra que… ¡achis! ahh demonios ¡achis!

-¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Draco levantando una ceja.

-Claro que… ¡achis! - Pansy tapándose de la nariz acercándose a la gran ventana, y de pronto con su dedo índice comenzó a señalar desesperada algo de atrás del sillón negro de la oficina - ¡Un gato! - exclamó desesperada.

-¿Qué? - preguntó confuso el rubio yendo hacia donde estaba señalando su novia, justamente para ver el gato de Granger durmiendo allí, en frente de la chimenea.

-¡¿De dónde sacaste esa asquerosidad?! - preguntó enojada aún con su mano en la nariz a una distancia considerada del animal.

-No es mío - dijo él no sabiendo si acercarse a ella o hacia el animal para pegarle una patada y largarlo de ahí.

-¿No? ¿Y de quien se supone que es?

De pronto la puerta de su oficina se abrió, haciendo que los dos voltearan a ver quién era.

-Crookshanks, ¿estás aquí? - susurró Hermione entrando cuidadosamente, agachada con pasos silenciosos, ajena a que estaba siendo observada por cuatro ojos.

-¡¿Granger?! - gritó Pansy y Hermione sobresalto completamente asustada - ¡¿qué hace ella aquí?!

-Es la sanadora. Relájate Pansy – Pidió el platinado, ya harto de los gritos.

-¡¿Qué me relaje?! ¿Ésta está viviendo aquí con esa cosa?

-¡"Ésta" tiene nombre! - contestó la castaña totalmente enfadada.

-¡Draco! ¡Échala de aquí! ¡Tu padre te matará si se entera de esto! Estás traicionando a tus antepasados, como se te ocurr…

-¡CALLATE! - gritó el rubio completamente enfadado haciendo que el silencio por unos segundos reinara en la habitación - ¡Granger, no quiero que vuelvas a entrar sin tocar! - ordenó apretando fuertemente los puños - Y por favor llévate a esa bola de pelos de aquí.

-Ya puedo sentir ronchas en mi piel - añadió Pansy victimizándose pero se calló al ver la mirada enfurecida del platinado.

-Mejor dile a tu noviecita que no se meta conmigo - contestó la bruja, y tomando a su gato en los brazos se marchó de allí.

-¿Hacía falta todo esto? - preguntó Draco mientras Pansy vergonzosa huía de su mirada.

-No entiendo por qué está esa viviendo aquí – contestó enojada acercándose a él - ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Vivir con Granger? ¿Te olvidas quien es ella?

-Ya cállate de una puta vez – La pelinegra paró en seco - Está cuidando a mi madre, ¿A qué se debe tanta furia?

-¡Me da rabia! – Exclamó desde su lugar - ¿Sabes que me enoja? que llevamos cinco años de novios, pero de un minuto a otro ella te tiene más cerca que yo.

-¿Más cerca? ¿A qué quieres llegar? – El rubio abrió sus manos desde ambos lados de su cuerpo exigiendo una explicación.

-Pienso que deberíamos dar el siguiente paso. No lo sé… ¿Nunca has pensado en casarnos?

-¿Qué?


	4. Amenaza doble

**¡Holas Dramioneras! Acá traigo el cuarto capitulo del fic.**

 **Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, ya saben... la universidad exige mucho tiempo :C**

 **Pero bueno, ¡22 páginas! Espero les guste y no se aburran jajaja**

 **Espero comentarios haganme saber que pasa por su mente al momento de leer esto xD**

 **Ahora si, las dejo tranquilas.**

 **¡Saludos! Brabura**

Capítulo 4

-"Ay ya tengo ronchas" - repitió Hermione en su cuarto con Crookshanks en los brazos, imitando con un torno de burla la voz de Pansy - Siempre "tan simpática" - siguió, dejando al gato en el suelo, mientras se lanzaba de espaldas a la cama.

Luego de refregarse con una mano su ojo derecho, llevó su mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación. Si bien las cortinas no estaban del todo cerradas, una pequeña parte dejaba ver hacia afuera. Todo estaba oscuro, y lo único que se podía observar con claridad eran las luces exteriores. Era casi como estar en un castillo alejado de todo lo demás, sin vecinos o algo similar.

El pensar qué iban a decir sus amigos cuando se enteraran que ella estaba viviendo allí le dejaba los pelos de punta. No sabía cómo explicarles o comenzarles a informar algo semejante como aquello. Dio un suspiro profundo. Era curioso imaginar las miles de reacciones que estos podrían llegar a tomar, pero definitivamente el que lo entendieran y la felicitaran, estaba más cerca de ser un cuento de fantasías que una realidad.

Estar en la cama sólo se le hacía una pérdida de tiempo, donde le era inevitable ponerse a pensar en todas estas cosas, que tarde o temprano debía enfrentar.

Sin pensarlo, se levantó, no sin antes atraer con sus pies las pantuflas que yacían en el suelo. Se dirigió hacia el perchero, y sacó una bata color salmón. Haciendo una sonrisa leve, comenzó a imaginar que tan lindas serían las enormes bibliotecas que tanto le había estado hablando Dina el día anterior.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, le sorprendió ver como Crookshanks salía corriendo hacia fuera, tal como si hubiera visto a un roedor -aunque dudaba que aquellas cosas habitaran en la mansión-. Con un suspiro la bruja siguió con su camino, pero al llegar a las escaleras, recordó como había caído con Malfoy hacia el suelo.

Había sido muy distraída, incluso recordarlo hacía encender un poco sus mejillas, reconociendo cómo le avergonzaba tal acto. Pero de todas formas había sido un accidente, algo normal que a cualquier persona le podría pasar.

Llegar a su destino le costó horrores. Aún no podía adivinar en qué pensaban al momento de construir algo tan gigante como aquello. Sin embargo, y pese al miedo que daba abrir alguna puerta equivocada, al entrar a la Biblioteca quedó totalmente fascinada.

De su boca desprendía una sonrisa descomunal, al mismo tiempo que de sus ojos un brillo muy particular. Jamás había imaginado que algo así podría llegar a existir. Los ventanales eran enormes. Estaban cubiertos de hermosas cortinas de terciopelo bordó, mismo color que los lujosos sillones en frente de la gran chimenea. En medio se podía observar una mesa ratona de brillosa y atractiva madera, todo encima de una gigantesca alfombra con extraños pero elegantes dibujos.

Por suerte allí no habían cuadros de antepasados Malfoy que tanto la incomodaban, sino que todo estaba perfectamente decorado, con lujosas maderas, alfombras, adornos, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no habían flores, y tampoco tenía recuerdos de haber visto eso en otra parte de la mansión ¿sería que ese ornamento para ellos estaba fuera de lugar?

No tardó mucho en agarrar uno de los tantos libros, para posteriormente dirigirse a la uno de los sofá cerca de la chimenea. Cielos que eran cómodos. Pero no debía acostumbrarse tanto a esa clase de vida. Su estadía allí era sólo temporal y no debía olvidarse de eso.

Luego de hojear el libro por largos minutos, llegó a la conclusión de que era realmente entretenido, por lo que tenía deseos de quedarse leyendo hasta altas horas de la noche.

-Con que aquí estás - escuchó a alguien decir desde atrás, provocando que sobresaltara aterrada del sillón.

Detestaba estar en un lugar tranquilo, lleno de paz, y que de repente alguien interrumpiera de esa forma.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó levantando una ceja a medida que tragaba con dificultad - ¿No puedes ser más cuidados…?

-No – respondió anchando la nariz – No sé qué me dirás, ni siquiera me interesa Granger, pero quiero que sepas que en mi mansión hago lo que se me dé la gana.

-¿Y por qué tan exaltado, eh? – Respondió la bruja recomponiéndose en el sofá – A mí tampoco me interesa saber para qué me buscabas, ¿sabes?

-Será mejor que si te interese, Granger, a menos que quieras que meta a tu asqueroso gato en una bolsa, y lo mate a patadas hasta que me canse – exasperado, comenzó a acercarse a ella.

A la mierda su padre. Él no iba a tolerar más de ella, en un mismo día lo había tirado al suelo, quemado con una fuente o lo que sea con aceite hirviendo, ¿y ahora pensaba que tenía el derecho de decirle qué podía y qué no podía hacer en su propia mansión?

-¿Dónde está? – Preguntó poniéndose de pie – ¿Dónde está mi gato, Malfoy?

-En mi habitación – respondió aun con rabia - Lloró, y arañó la puerta hasta despertarme. ¿Qué mierda le has dicho? Siempre supe que eras rara Granger, pero caer tan bajo como para mandar a tu gato a hacer cosas para molestarme, es realmente sorprendente. Aunque bien, ¿qué más se puede llegar a esperar de ti?

-Yo no lo he mandado a nada – respondió furiosa acercándose más a él – y dudo que algo así haya pasado. Crookshanks es muy especial, y rara vez alguien le cae bien como para acercarse a él.

-¿Es un alago? – Preguntó alzando las cejas con media sonrisa llena de ironía, que se esfumó a los pocos segundos – Por más que tu gato tenga buenos gustos, me importa un rábano, así que has algo, o no respondo de mí.

Enojada, dejó el libro sobre la mesa ratona. Nunca había creído que su pobre gato causara tantos problemas en tan pocos días.

-¿Quieres que lo busque? – Preguntó alzando una ceja – Bien. ¿Dónde está?

-En mi habitación – contestó viendo como ella se le adelantaba, quedando bajo el marco de la puerta. A los pocos segundos, volteó a verlo – ¿Y dónde se supone que está tu habitación?

Draco dio un suspiro. Si ya estaba enfurecido porque un gato lo despertara a las dos de la mañana, más le enojaba que Granger le hablara y lo mirara de esa forma.

-Ve por la izquierda – respondió, comenzando a caminar detrás de ella.

El silencio al caminar era extraño. Solo se escuchaban el ruido de sus pasos, o cuando el mismo Malfoy le indicaba por dónde doblar, subir o bajar. Jamás en su vida hubiera imaginado una situación como aquella, pero mientras más pasaban los minutos, menos enojado se sentía de que la bola de pelos lo hubiera despertado. Aunque para ser sincero, lo que realmente le había enfurecido, había sido observar la reacción de ella cuando lo había visto, y cómo le había contestado, acompañando esas palabras llenas de odio y esa mirada cargada de veneno.

Al pasar una mano por ambos ojos, su vista fue directamente al trasero de Granger ¿Desde cuándo tenía tan buen culo? Sin duda uno de los mejores que había visto, aunque seguramente era lo único bueno que tenía. De todas formas, jamás se animaría a tocarla, por lo que seguir viéndola no era pecado.

-Es aquí – dijo al llegar. Hermione paró en seco, y tragando lentamente, esperó a que el rubio llegara hacia donde estaba ella y abriera la puerta.

Lo que vio la dejó realmente sin habla. Su gato estaba estirado en la cama de Malfoy, con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada. Para colmo, al escucharlos, dio un bostezo y se estiró plácidamente.

-Lo… lo lamento – empezó a decir nerviosa, mientras un rubor nacía de sus mejillas – no sé porque está aquí, el realmente…

-Sácalo ya, Granger – contestó secamente – ahórrate las disculpas.

El rubio hizo espacio para que ella ingresara primero. Esto la dejó perpleja por unos pocos segundos. Sin duda Malfoy podía ser un cretino, pero era muy caballero. Tales pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ingresar y observar la habitación. Era enorme, en donde casi todo estaba compuesto de verde y madera obscura. Estaba tan distraída mirando todo, que ni sospechó que Malfoy la tomaría bruscamente por una muñeca y la lanzaría sin piedad ni cuidado contra la pared, agarrando cada una de sus pequeñas muñecas con sus grandes y blancas manos.

-Su… Suéltame – dijo tratando de separarse de él.

El ex Slytherin por su parte no tenía interés en hacerlo, menos si ella se lo había ordenado. Al contrario, aplicando sólo un poco de fuerza, llevó sus muñecas hacía la espalda de ella, para tener más control de su cuerpo e impedir que se marchara. Esto hizo que la distancia entre ambos se acortara bruscamente.

-No quiero, que cosas así sigan pasando – le dijo apretando su cuerpo contra la pared – Quiero que lo alejes de mi habitación, y sobre todo de Pansy.

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy? ¿Le saldrán ronchas? – preguntó desafiante, alzando la cabeza con la voz entrecortada, sacando la valentía característica de Gryffindor.

-No te hagas la graciosa conmigo – contestó acercándose aún más, haciendo que sus respiraciones se cruzaran sin poder evitarlo. La bruja estaba completamente nerviosa, tenía miedo, incluso no sabía lo que él era capaz de hacerle. Las palabras de sus amigos, le comenzaron a pesar. – ¿Piensas que puedes venir, lanzarme al suelo, quemarme y encima mandar a tu gato a despertarme?

-¿Por qué no dices las cosas como deberían ser? – Preguntó alzando más la cabeza para poder verlo mejor, y ocultar el terror que la comía por dentro – Primero, me caí, y fue un accidente, ¿sabes? Segundo, tú te quemaste porque eres un chismoso que mete sus narices donde nadie lo llama, y tercero, ¡yo no lo mande! ¿Eres estúpido? ¡Es un gato, Malfoy! – Que ingenua había sido, era obvio que él solo quería provocarla, causarle miedo, pero ella no iba a caer en su asquerosa trampa. – Es increíble cómo se va saliendo tu careta de niño bueno, ¡sabía que te duraría poco!

-¿Careta? – preguntó extrañado apretando fuertemente sus dientes. Eso sin duda esto lo había agarrado desprevenido, y se enfureció – Si alguien tiene máscaras, Granger, sólo son Potter y Weasley, ¿o es que acaso aún no quieres admitirlo? – La bruja sintió un dolor en la curva de su espalda, que tenía prisionera sus manos junto a las de Malfoy - Abre la mente rata de biblioteca, ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar que sólo te utilizaban para aprobar las ridículas materias? ¿Qué luego de dejar Hogwarts sólo te utilizaron por tu brillante y retorcida mente para encontrar los horrocrux? ¿Dónde estaban tus amigos cuando realmente los necesitabas mientras te pudrías en la calle? ¡Eres tan inteligente para algunas cosas, pero tan estúpida para otras!

-¡Cierra tu venenosa boca! – gritó, pero sólo provocó que el rubio la presionara más contra la pared. Hermione sentía que la terminaría atravesando en caso de seguir así. – ¡No hables de cosas que no sabes! ¡De todas maneras nada de eso es asunto tuyo! ¡Ellos no son como tú!

-¡Vaya! ¡Eso si lo tomo como un alago! Gracias – exclamó aun con el ceño fruncido. Hubo un silencio profundo. Podía escuchar con claridad la respiración temblorosa de ella, y como subía y bajaba su pecho. Sabía que tenía miedo, pero también tenía en claro que los leones eran muy orgullosos como para admitirlo – Dime algo Granger – dijo en un tono de voz más bajo, pero aun manteniendo la misma fuerza sobre ella. Sintió como ella tragó con dificultad, y aprovechó para llevar su boca extremadamente cerca de su oreja izquierda – ¿Ellos saben que estás aquí? – Hermione sintió como aquéllas bajas palabras le erizaban toda la piel. Draco la soltó sin cuidado alguno provocando que ella se golpeara mas contra la pared. Sintió un profundo dolor en varias partes de su cuerpo, sobretodo en sus manos. Su respiración aún estaba lejos de volver a la normalidad, y para colmo, no le faltaban ganas de llorar, aunque de ninguna forma se permitiría hacerlo frente a él - Saca a tu gato, y lárgate de aquí – terminó por ordenar.

-¡Si pretendes hacerme la vida imposible, quiero que sepas que me importa un pomo irme de aquí! No me interesa el trato que hicimos, ¡Y no viviré un infierno sólo porque me has prometido una casa, Malfoy! Puedo comprarme una yo misma luego de entrar al Ministerio de Magia, por algo trabajaré. No soy como tú que no eres más que un niño consentido que jamás trabajó ni se ganó algo con esfuerzo propio.

-No te irás de aquí – dijo fulminándola con la mirada – Cuidarás a mi madre hasta que sane.

-Desafíame – preguntó volviéndose a acercar, pero esta vez ella a él – Si realmente deseas que me quede aquí, no te conviene tratarme así.

Dicho esto, tomó a su gato y se marchó, no sin antes dar un portazo.

* * *

-No hay noticias aún - dijo de pronto Lucius tomando un sorbo de su café - El tonto del Ministro ya no sabe que más hacer. De todas formas vamos a encontrarlos y pagarán por lo que han hecho.

-No tiene sentido - contestó su único y heredero hijo, mientras jugaba con la cuchara en su taza de café - sería bueno que se empeñaran más en poner mejor seguridad en el Ministerio, que estar buscando a los culpables. Pueden robar cosas peores. Es una vergüenza que nadie sepa quién mierda ha sido.

Ambos se encontraban desayunando. Pese a que recién eran las diez de la mañana, Draco no había podido descansar muy bien la noche anterior. La pelea que había tenido con Granger le había quitado el sueño por horas, y si de algo estaba seguro, era que no la aguantaría por mucho tiempo más.

-En eso estamos - respondió su padre carraspeando la garganta – Kingsley está empeñado en querer hacer lo imposible para terminar de curar a las víctimas y encontrar a los culpables - hizo una pausa que a Draco le llamó la atención – Y yo obviamente estoy allí… apoyando las barbaridades que desea con tal de ganar… un puesto en el Ministerio.

Escuchar eso hizo poner sus ojos en blanco. Siempre había tenido en claro que las oportunidades pasaban una sola vez en la vida, y que si se podía sacar provecho de ello, debían actuar sin pensarlo dos veces. Su familia de hacía mucho tiempo buscaba insertarse de nuevo en la política, pero a él jamás se le hubiera pasado eso en la cabeza teniendo a su madre en esas condiciones.

-Yo no seguiré tu plan - dijo firme, sin pelos en la lengua - No seguiré fingiendo simpatía con esa. Lleva dos malditos días aquí y ya tengo deseos de matarla.

-Explícate - ordenó arrastrando las palabras sin quitarle la mirada grisácea de encima - ¿De qué demonio estás hablando, Draco?

-No lo haré - contestó desafiante, soltando la cuchara bruscamente - Intentar ser bueno significa quedar como un estúpido y esa maldita parece aprovecharse de eso. No seguiré con eso, padre.

-¿Y tú te haces llamar Malfoy? Dime ¿qué se supone qué somos si no tenemos poder político en esta estúpida sociedad? – Draco observó como su padre apretaba fuertemente sus puños - Un puesto allí es fundamental para volver a ser lo que una vez fuimos. No hay que desaprovechar esto, menos por una insufrible sangre sucia.

-Deben existir más formas que chuparle el culo a Granger. Con todo lo que andas haciendo ya debería bastar.

-El Ministro sospecha de mí. Pero esas sospechas pueden esfumarse si ella habla bien de nosotros. Es la única que puede y que a Kingsley tanto le interesa. Tú cumplirás con lo acordado, Draco, y no es una pregunta.

-¿Y si no, qué? ¿Piensas que sigo temiendo de algo luego de todas las cosas que pasamos?

-¡Cállate! - contestó Lucius apretando fuertemente su mandíbula - Cállate - Su ceño fruncido y su levantamiento de voz significaba que ya no había vuelta atrás y Draco lo sabía perfectamente. Recobrar poder para él, era algo que podía hacerlo volver a lo que alguna vez había sido: Un hombre con una familia de magos puros, con muchísimo dinero y poder. Aunque luego de todo lo ocurrido con el Lord Tenebroso y su paso por Azkaban, su vida había cambiado drásticamente. Estaba viviendo en un mundo ajeno a él y en el que aún no se terminaba de adaptar. La humillación que había vivido tanto él como su familia por parte de Voldemort lo impulsaba a querer salir adelante. Quería de una vez por todas pasar por los pasillos de la enorme mansión y no recordar nada de aquello.

Jamás había supuesto que todo iba a terminar así. Su mujer en un estado de petrificación totalmente ajena a la realidad, una sociedad que lo detestaba más que admirarlo, y más encima ahora conviviendo con una sangre sucia.

Si algo debía rescatar de todo eso, era lo bien que había criado a su hijo, Draco, que era frío, pero que tenía bien marcado las cosas que realmente importaban en la vida, como la purasangre y la vida estilo aristocrática. Sin duda alguien igual a él, aunque tales parecidos varias veces los llevaban a la confrontación, ya que no estaba en su naturaleza aceptar la pérdida de una discusión.

No obstante, siempre se terminaba haciendo lo que él ordenaba. En los peores casos, sólo debía hacer uso de un levantamiento de voz, mala mirada o amenazas. Tenía en claro que Draco lo admiraba con todo su ser, y que era su ejemplo a seguir, por lo que siempre terminaba pensando hacia sus adentros que debía obedecerlo por más que no quisiera hacerlo. Que tarde o temprano lo iba a terminar entendiendo y agradeciendo, aunque llevaran a momentos tensos como esos...

De pronto oyeron como alguien se acercaba hacia ellos. Pero antes de que terminaran de voltear, ya podían suponer de quién se trataba.

-Buenos días, Granger - saludó Lucius con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. Draco quedó más que impactado con el saludo de su padre.

-Buenos días - contestó ella fríamente. Era la primera vez que lo veía a Lucius en la mansión desde que se había ido a vivir allí, y la realidad era que deseaba desaparecer de la vista de esas serpientes lo antes posible.

Quiso seguir con su camino hacia la cocina de la mansión, pero de pronto oyó como Lucius volvió a dirigirle la palabra. Draco aún no salía de su asombro.

-¿Vendrás a desayunar con nosotros? - preguntó ofreciéndole algo que jamás hubiera imaginado - Hay asientos y comida… de sobra - terminó alargando exageradamente las palabras, tal y como siempre solía hacer.

-Se lo agradezco - contestó la bruja desconcertada - Pero puedo cocinarme sola, y de todas formas, me sentiría más cómoda en la cocina con los elfos. Con permiso.

Con rapidez, se marchó de allí, dejando a Lucius un tanto sorprendido por su reciente reacción.

-Era lo obvio – le dijo a su hijo – Costará, pero será posible…

* * *

Hermione estaba preparándose un desayuno en la enorme cocina de la mansión. Aun no cabía en su mente por qué Lucius la había tratado de esa manera, pero era mas que obvio sospechar que algo tramaban.

Deben pensar que soy capaz de dejar a morir a Narcissa

Debía tener cuidado y no bajar la guardia. Ellos no eran personas de fiar.

-Miren a quién tenemos aquí – dijo de pronto Draco entrando a la cocina. Pudo observar perfectamente como ella levantaba la mirada de leona, dejando la mano que sostenía una galleta, y la otra que le ponía mermelada, completamente inmóviles – La integrante del trio dorado…

-¿Otra vez metiendo tus narices donde nadie te llama? – preguntó resoplando, volviendo a poner en funcionamiento su cuerpo – ¿Qué buscas hoy, Malfoy? ¿Accidentarte con otra cosa de la cocina para luego culparme a mí?

-No te creas tan interesante, Granger. Porque definitivamente no lo eres, no para mí.

-Entonces dime. ¿No te bastó con lo de anoche?

-No entiendo que pretendes – contestó acercándose a ella sin quitarle la vista de encima, muy parecido a un félido punto de atacar a su presa – Anoche te quejabas de los malos tratos, sin embargo, ahora negaste de mala forma el ofrecimiento de mi padre que sólo quería que te sentaras a desayunar con nosotros.

-Piensas que soy estúpida? – dijo dando un bufido - ¿Por qué es que de repente él me trata bien? Si no recuerdo mal, hace tan solo unos días atrás para él seguía siendo una sangre sucia que no quería que tocara a su mujer.

-Pero la salvaste – contestó seriamente – Y él se siente en deuda con eso. Sinceramente hasta a mí me sorprende que te trate de esa manera, por eso que me molesta que le respondas así.

-¿Y yo no dé debería desconfiar, luego de años tratándome como alguien inferior que sólo quería ver morir?

-¿Qué parte no entiendes que todo eso quedó atrás, Granger? ¿Acaso no fue mi madre la que puso en juego su culo y el nuestro cuando mintió sobre la muerte de Potter?

-Ustedes no lo habrían hecho. Sólo deseaban que Voldemort ganara para volverse más poderosos sobre el mundo mágico. Estoy segura que todos los días que pasan, se lamentan de no haber impedido que tu madre mintiera. De haber sido así, todos los mortífagos liderarían, y Harry, como todos los sangre sucia estaríamos muertos. Por eso no me querían aquí, y ahora deben querer tratarme bien para que no me largue. Pero no hacen falta las falsedades, Malfoy. No dejaré morir a Narcissa si es que eso les preocupa.

Draco apretó los puños con fuerza. Ella estaba equivocada. Él igual había puesto en juego su culo, pero al parecer solo recordaba y valoraba lo que quería.

-Mi padre sólo deseaba poder charlar contigo, y tratar de al menos convivir en paz estos meses. Pero lo que tienes de lista, también lo tienes de orgullosa.

-Si yo soy orgullosa, ¿qué hay de ti? – dijo levantándose de la silla, llevando su taza con la chocolatada terminada al lavamanos. A los pocos segundos, abrió el grifo y comenzó a lavar lo poco que había ensuciado. Draco observó todo detenidamente.

-Es eso – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante sin dejar de mirarla – Te molesta que seamos servidos por elfos. Por eso te empeñas en cocinar y lavar tu misma tus cosas.

-Una mezcla quizá – respondió sin verlo – Estoy en contra de la esclavitud de los elfos. Que estén obligados a servirlos sólo porque si, sin recibir si quiera algo a cambio por su trabajo es realmente estúpido.

-Ellos aman que sus amos los manden.

-Eso no es así y lo sabes – respondió furiosa – No es su naturaleza ser esclavos. Y por más que viva aquí, no me voy a adaptar esas cosas.

-Son costumbres que viene de generaciones en generaciones. Jamás lo entenderás porque no vienes de una familia de magos, Granger. Los elfos existen para servir a magos de pura sangre y…

-Una vez que entre al Ministerio, será por lo primero que pelearé, Malfoy – dijo terminando de secar su taza, para luego hacer puntita de pie y dejarla en la alacena – Por los derechos de los elfos. Para que tengan un salario, vacaciones, que ya no sean maltratados y… - hizo una pausa aun de espaldas a él, apretando fuertemente los ojos mientras se mordía los labios – No sé para qué te estoy diciendo todo esto. Es obvio que debes estar con tu sonrisa burlona de siempre, y que con tu diminuto cerebro lo que te debo estar diciendo te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro.

-Voltea si quieres saber – le dijo escuchándola atentamente, y así fue. No había gesto alguno que mostrara estarse divirtiendo con la conversación – Mi padre jamás aceptaría que los elfos sean asalariados, Granger. Su crianza fue mucho más estricta que la mía, pero créeme que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo en querer cambiar, y luego de lo de hoy me di cuenta de ello. Mi madre es lo único que a él le queda aparte de mí, y si al principio no te quería aquí, es porque es orgulloso igual o peor que yo. ¿Quién querría en su casa a la mejor amiga de Potter? De no haber sido por él, jamás hubiera ido a Azkaban. Pero cuando mi madre estaba en sus últimos minutos, cambió drásticamente de parecer, y no le importaba absolutamente nada con tal de que se salvara, y ahí fue que aceptó que vinieras. Luego de que todo se calmó, simplemente se siente agradecido contigo, pero tú no haces más que ver las cosas de mal modo.

-Señor – interrumpió de pronto un elfo – el señorcito Theodore Nott lo está buscando – dijo con voz temblorosa, tomándose las manitas.

-Dile que ya voy – dijo tranquilo, mientras se seguía viendo fijo con la bruja - cenaremos a las ocho de la noche - terminó por decir, y se marchó de allí.

* * *

Varios días habían pasado, sin embargo aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza la conversación que había tenido con Malfoy en la cocina. No había vuelto a ver a Lucius desde ese día pero poco le interesaba. No iba a ir a comer con ellos, de ninguna manera.

El sólo pensar que allí se había sentado Voldemort le causaba escalofríos. Merlín sabe cuántos impuros, traidores a la sangre o sangre sucia habían muerto allí, aunque por otro lado, la voz del platinado seguía dando vueltas por su cabeza.

¿Y si era cierto que Lucius estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por cambiar? No. Sonaba absurdo. Pero por otro lado, quizá era cierto. ¿Qué ganaría él con hacer eso aparte de sanar a su mujer? No había nada que lo beneficiara, tranquilamente podría no ser una trampa.

Estaba tan confusa...

A los minutos salió del cuarto de Narcissa. Aún no se reflejaban cambios de mejoría, pero era algo sumamente normal, ya que el proceso era lento. Bajando las escaleras, se topó con unos conocidos ojos.

-Lucius - dijo queriendo sonar tranquila, pese a la sorpresa que se había llevado al verlo.

-Granger - contestó alzando una ceja - Te estaba buscando.

-¿Para qué? – preguntó aún a una distancia considerada.

-Supongo que el tratamiento requiere de pociones. Quería comunicarte que puedes retirar las que sean necesarias en Boticario del Sr. Mulpepper. Ellos lo dejarán en mi cuenta, ya están informados.

-Bien - respondió asistiendo también con la cabeza, mientras se acomodaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja - Seguramente más tarde vaya – terminó por decir y era cierto. Hace días venía pensando en irles a hablar a ambos, informándoles sobre lo costoso que era el tratamiento. Ella tenía pocas, pero no bastaban.

-Hasta luego – respondió con una forzada sonrisa y la ceja levantada

* * *

-¡Miren! - dijo corriendo Ron hacía Harry y Ginny que estaban en la planta de arriba de Sortilegios Weasley junto a George - En el diario El Profeta dice que los Malfoy encontraron a un sanador para Narcissa.

Los tres se pararon de golpe a ver el diario que había traído lo pelirrojo.

-¿Será Hermione? - preguntó George rascándose la cabeza.

-Pues eso creo - contestó Ron.

-Denme eso - Ginny le sacó el diario de la mano a George, y rápidamente leyó el artículo - No hay duda - dijo dándoselo a Harry - Sólo ella y Daniel conocían el tratamiento.

-Era obvio que iban a terminar acudiendo a ella. Es bueno saber que al menos su orgullo tiene un límite.

-Ojalá le paguen bien - siguió Ginny apenas George dejó de hablar - Muero porque nos cuente la cara que pusieron esas dos víboras suplicándoles tratar a Narcissa - Tras decir esto, llevó su mirada a Harry quien estaba muy pensante. Lo conocía bastante para saber que algo ocurría, pero no lo suficiente como para saber qué era.

De pronto oyeron la puerta sonar. Fue Ron quien bajó rápidamente a ver de quién se trataba.

-Hola - saludó Hermione con una leve sonrisa apenas Ron abrió.

-¡Hermione! - contestó al verla un poco desconcertado pero con gran alivio. La bruja entró, viendo la cara de sorpresa de todos.

-¿Cómo andan? - preguntó aunque no con el tono de voz alegre que la caracterizaba. Estaba nerviosa, y desgraciadamente siempre había sido muy mala para ocultar cosas. Tenía que decirles lo antes posible, y sacarse el gran peso de encima. Ya había analizado lo suficiente y estaba completamente segura que se lo tomarían de muchas formas, excepto bien. Pero tarde o temprano tendrían que asimilarlo.

-Nosotros bien - contestó Ron cerrando la puerta- Pero tú nos preocupabas. ¿Dónde estabas? Leímos que alguien está tratando a Narcissa. ¿Eres tú?

-Pues… - comenzó a contestar sacándose la bufanda del cuello - Sí. Era lo obvio, ¿No? - su voz comenzó a sonar quebradiza - Puede que sea Malfoy, y que viva en una familia de arpías, pero yo nunca dejaría a alguien morir. No a alguien a quien yo pueda sanar. De todas maneras si estamos aquí, gran parte es gracias a ella.

-Concuerdo – dijo Ginny aun confusa al ver la rara expresión de su novio - Siéntate - invitó la pelirroja, mostrándole un asiento a la bruja junto a ella - Y dinos… ¿está muy grave?

-Pues, se encuentra estable - contestó a medida que se sentaba – Pero confió en que se pondrá bien.

-Eso es bueno - Dijo Ron acercándose a ellas, tomando asiento también en la mesa - ¿Te pidieron disculpas? ¿O cómo fue? - preguntó curioso.

-Dinos que te pagan bien - dijo George sonriente a medida que le pegaba un codazo a Ron para que riera, pero Ron estaba muy desconcertado para eso.

-Pues, la recompensa será buena, y… - Quedó callada al ver la forma en que Harry la miraba. Ni siquiera se había molestado en saludarla. ¿Qué ocurría?

-¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó serio Harry, hablando por primera vez - Dime que no estás viviendo donde Malfoy - la bruja apenas escuchó esto, se mordió los labios nerviosa -¿Estás viviendo allí Hermione? – repitió y la bruja resopló, no sabiendo bien por dónde comenzar a explicar.

-Es una larga historia… - empezó a decir, pero Ron la interrumpió.

-¿Qué? – Dijo levantándose de la silla donde se había sentado hace pocos segundos atrás - ¿De qué hablas Harry? – Al ver que su amigo si quiera lo miró, llevó su mirada hacía la bruja - ¿De qué habla Hermione? ¿Con Malfoy? Esto debe ser una broma…

Ginny quedó totalmente impactada, entendiendo perfectamente la seriedad que hace varios minutos tenía Harry.

-Pues empieza, hay tiempo - dijo la pelirroja mientras veía de reojo a su novio.

-En realidad no - Interrumpió George - En veinte minutos exactos, debemos abrir la tienda. - queriendo poner un poco de humor a la conversación, se llevó la cruel mirada de su hermano.

-Es tiempo suficiente - contestó Ron ocasionando que la bruja suspirara, nerviosa al tener tantos ojos encima.

-Escuchen. Estoy bien, ¿Si? – Contestó mirando a Harry, con una expresión que suplicaba comprensión – No tienen de qué preocuparse. Casi ni los veo, y sólo me enfoco en sanar a Narcissa. La mansión es lo suficientemente grande como para…

-Dime que estas bajo una maldición imperius, Hermione. No puedes estar viviendo allí.

-¡Si puedo Ronald! - contestó levantando la voz, llevando su vista hacía él - ¡Ustedes no tienen la más mínima idea por todo lo que he pasado! Creo ser lo suficientemente madura como para tomar mis propias decisiones. Tomen esto como un simple trabajo puertas adentro. ¿Bien? Me pagan bien y allí las cosas no son tan malas como creen.

El ambiente estaba tenso. Hermione tenía en claro que nadie iba a entender que ella estuviera viviendo allí, pero tampoco los culpaba por eso. Si le hubieran contado a ella lo que sucedería hace un mes atrás, se hubiera reído hasta el nuevo amanecer.

Nunca lo hubiera imaginado…

-Es obvio. Sólo un estúpido te trataría mal sabiendo que eres la única esperanza de su madre.

-Para cuando Narcissa esté sana, ya no seguiré viviendo allí, Ron.

-Hermione… Son los Malfoy…

-Lo sé, lo sé Ginny - suspiró mordiéndose los labios - Pero lo tomo como un intercambio de favores. Por ahora no tengo nada que decir sobre ellos, y…

-¿Y?

-Sólo me gustaría que me apoyen en esto.

-No - contestó simplemente Ron - Puedes vivir tranquilamente en la Madriguera, mi padre te ofreció nuestra casa Hermione.

-¿E ir tres veces al día a la mansión Malfoy?

-Al menos dormirías pacíficamente sin temer ser asesinada en plena madrugada.

-Bien Ronald- dijo parándose molesta - Debo irme.

-Espera Herms - la detuvo Ginny - Tienes que entender, que si estamos así es porque nos preocupa que algo te pase.

-No tienen de qué preocuparse, Ginny – respondió acomodándose de nuevo su bufanda.

-Si tenemos - dijo Ron molesto - Estas viviendo en la mansión de Lucius Malfoy, Hermione. ¡Lucius - Malfoy!

-Pasare de nuevo en la semana - dijo yéndose hacia la puerta - espero que para ese entonces acepten que sé tomar decisiones sola - dicho eso, tomó la perilla y salió de Sortilegios Weasley. Ginny fue tras su amiga.

-¡Es increíble! - Exclamó Ron molesto - ¿Es que acaso tener que ir tres días a la semana le bastan para vivir tranquilamente con ellos? No descansare hasta hacerla entrar en razón…

-Quizá no es con ella con quién deberíamos hablar - dijo Harry pensante

-¿Qué quieres decir, Harry?

-Hay que ir a hablar con Draco…

* * *

-¿Y bien? ¿Eso que dijiste es cierto? ¿O lo has dicho para calmarnos? - preguntó Ginny mientras paseaban por el Callejón Diagon.

-Es cierto - respondió la castaña de brazos cruzados - Si me preguntas si he recibido maltrato físico o mental la respuesta es no.

-Me atrevería a preguntar entonces si es que te tratan bien.

-No lo sé… - dijo dando un suspiro - Lucius nunca está en la mansión y Malfoy… se la pasa en su oficina. Y eso es tan grande que cruzarlos es casi imposible.

-Herms… trata de no bajar la guardia. Y no confiarte tan rápido de sus buenas actitudes. Yo me encargaré de hablar con Ron y tranquilizarlo.

-Gracias Ginny - contestó dando un profundo suspiro.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde irás?

-Debo ir a Boticario del Sr. Mulpepper – contestó acelerando el paso – debo comprar unas pociones necesarias del tratamiento.

Luego de que Ginny le dijera que la acompañaba a comprar, ambas entraron a la tienda.

-¿Y te caíste encima de él? – preguntó la pelirroja riendo – No puedo creerlo. Pagaría por ver la cara de Malfoy.

-Luego también se quemó –Agregó la bruja con una sonrisa en la cara, intentando no reírse - aunque debo admitir que me dio un poco de lástima. No sabe cómo hacer nada sin uso de magia. Es increíble…

-Es un estúpido – Ginny no tenía problema en disimular la gracia que le daba imaginar esas escenas – Egocéntrico, orgulloso, aunque muy apuesto.

-¿Malfoy? – preguntó desconcertada.

-Hay cosas que no se niegan, Herm… Aunque eso no quiere decir que deja de ser un idiota.

-Buen día muchachas – interrumpió de pronto un joven detrás de ellas, que para su sorpresa era el vendedor - ¿Las ayudo en algo? – su cara de gracia, dejaba en evidencia haber escuchado toda la conversación.

* * *

-Aún no veo de que te sorprendes. Era obvio que tarde o temprano iba a plantearte el tema, Draco. Sabes que Pansy desea profundamente casarse contigo.

-Sabes que nunca la tome en serio, Nott. Inclusive cuando salimos en Hogwarts, ella misma era consciente de eso. – Contestó el platinado, sentado en la silla de la oficina - Me mostraba en público con Pansy, mientras por atrás salía con muchas otras. Seguíamos juntos sólo porque ella quería.

-Es porque te ama… - respondió directo, con el codo apoyado en el marco de la ventana, diciendo algo que obvio para todos.

-Esas son palabras vacías. Siempre sentí que tiene una obsesión conmigo, tanto que me quiere a pesar de que vivo engañándola. Pero bien, le daré el gusto. Es tanto lo desean tanto mis padres como ella y su familia.

-¿Y tú no sientes nada luego de tantos años?

-¿A quién le importa que siento, Nott? - Dijo Draco riendo por largos segundos - Solo siento la obligación de responder ante lo que fui criado. Casarme y formar una familia con una purasangre miembro de los sagrados veintiocho. Seguro mis padres estarían orgullosos de eso. De todas formas Pansy no es mala opción. Es sexy aunque un tanto estúpida...

-¡Señor! ¡lo buscan! - gritó desesperado un elfo del otro lado de la puerta. Su nombre era Beax.

-Abre Malfoy - escuchó que le ordenaban del otro lado sé la oficina, con un tono de voz que se le hacía completamente familiar.

-¿Potter? - preguntó Nott completamente confuso. Draco apretando los puños, fue a abrir.

-Vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí - les dijo Draco a ambos apenas abrió la puerta, mientras alzaba las cejas y daba media sonrisa - El cara rajada y la comadreja. ¿Qué les sucedió? ¿Necesitan un préstamo? ¡Están en el lugar correcto!…

-Maldito rubio oxig… - empezó a decir Ron a medida que intentaba sacar la varita de su túnica, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

-Malfoy - dijo el pelinegro tapando con su brazo derecho que Ron se le acercara al sujeto que tenía en frente - Queremos hablar contigo.

-Miren que sorpresa - dijo Nott desde atrás lleno de ironía - ¿Por qué no invitan también a Longbottom así estamos todos?

-Pasen – Dijo Draco seriamente, invitándolos a tomar asiento - hablemos las cosas de forma decente, no tenemos porque…

-¡No quieras hacerte el bueno ahora! Todos sabemos que eres un maldito que…

-¡Basta Ron! - le dijo Harry enojado y con un suspiro miro de nuevo al platinado - Malfoy, sólo hemos venido a hablar sobre Hermione, no creo que te sorprenda esta visita.

-¿Por qué negarlo? Una parte de mi pensó que vendrían a preguntar por su "especial" amiga - ambos quedaron pensantes ante este adjetivo, no sabiendo si hacía referencia a algo preciado o a su sangre, aunque era bastante lógico sospechar que él jugaba con estas palabras para indirectamente hacerlos enfurecer - pero otra parte de mí, decía todo lo contrario, digo… - de pronto se puso de pie, apoyando ambas manos sobre el escritorio - Yo la encontré en la calle, y no tengo el más mínimo recuerdo que alguno de ustedes le haya brindado ayuda como la que le ofrecí yo.

-¡No hables si no sabes la historia!

-Ella no nos permitió acercarnos, pero no es el punto - Harry lo miraba fijamente a medida que hablaba.

\- No te quieras hacer el salvador de inocentes, cuando en realidad sólo la buscaste para que salvara a tu madre, aprovechándote de su situación económica para traerla a vivir aquí y de seguro maltratarla todo el maldito día.

-No entiendo a qué se debe esta maldita conversación cuando sólo estamos haciendo un temporal cambio de favores – Draco intentaba mantener la calma, pero la verdad era que ya tenía deseos de matar al vagabundo de Weasley.

-¿Cambio de favores? ¡Estás viviendo con nuestra amiga! ¡A la que menospreciaste muchos años en Hogwarts! ¡Trayéndola aquí, en la misma casa donde quisieron matarla!

-¿Qué pasa Weasley? ¿Enojado con la vida por qué no fue tu madre la que enfermo? - escupió con rabia perdiendo la calma, dejando a ambos con la boca abierta - ¿Acaso piensas que pasa desapercibida tu escena de celos? ¿Te hubiera encantado tenerla viviendo en tu casa, cierto?

-Malfoy, contrólate – pidió Harry observando los ojos de basilisco de Draco.

-¡A la mierda la calma! Está aquí cuidando a mi madre, y si alguno de ustedes la convence para que la abandone, les juro que los matare.

-¿Asustado? ¿Qué pasa Malfoy? ¿Temes por tu mamita?

Fue en este momento donde Harry se puso en frente de Ron, al ver como Draco se le acercaba con toda la furia, de seguro para golpearlo hasta cansarse.

-¡No te metas, Potter!

-¡Ya basta! - gritó Harry sosteniendo también con fuerza a su amigo para que no se tirara encima de Draco dispuesto a matarlo - Nos iremos de aquí, pero pronto conversaremos Malfoy, sólo los dos. Aunque te advierto, le llegas a tocar un pelo a Hermione, te juro que yo no detendré a Ron, nos tendrán que sujetar a ambos para no matarte a ti.

Harry arrastró a Ron hacia afuera de la mansión, evitando una grave pelea entre ambos.

Draco tomó una copa de agua que tenía encima de su escritorio y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia una pared.

-Comadreja de mierda - gruñó entre dientes tirándose el cabello hacía atrás.

-¿Que no podías hablar tranquilamente Ron? – Le dijo Harry sumamente enojado

-¿Qué? ¿Te enojas conmigo? ¿Qué acaso no estuviste allí y oíste todo lo que me dijo? Es un maldito. Ahora se hace la víctima porque necesita a Hermione. ¿Cómo no te das cuenta, Harry?

* * *

Hermione se encontraba yendo hacia la biblioteca, pensando en la larga charla que había tenido con Ginny. Confiaba en ella y sabía que iba a hacer lo imposible para calmar a su novio como a su hermano, Ron, pero aún así sentía culpa. Mucha culpa de estar viviendo ahí, en la boca del lobo.

Por más que quisiera ocultarlo, bien en el fondo sabía que ellos tenían razón. ¿Cómo era que ella estaba viviendo ahí? obviamente que para cualquiera esto era algo realmente increíble, pero aún sostenía que no había tenido variedad de alternativas.

Todo era como le había contado a Ginny, cruzárselos era algo casi imposible. Inclusive, veía menos a Malfoy que cuando vivían juntos en Hogwarts.

En su camino a la biblioteca, pudo ver como algunos elfos limpiaban la mansión. Sus caras de cansancio y sus ropas rotas y sucias la hacían sentir miserable. ¿Cómo podía ser que una familia tan adinerada tuviera elfos que trataran de esa forma? Sin duda, cada día que pasaba estaba más segura sobre qué quería hacer en el futuro, y sin duda era reclamar derechos que todos los elfos debían tener. ¿Quién había sido el monstruo que había dicho que su naturaleza era servir?

Mordiéndose el labio furiosa, cerró la puerta con un fuerte portazo.

-Cálmate Hermione - se dijo por lo bajo.

-Cuanta delicadeza para cerrar la puerta - escuchó de pronto decir. Automáticamente dirigió su vista hacia el lugar donde había provenido la voz. Era él, y por su tono lo había comprobado incluso antes de mirarlo - Podrías disculparte por haber interrumpido mi lectura en vez de quedarte mirando así.

-No sabía que estabas aquí - contestó sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Pudo notar como pasaba la hoja del libro apoyado sobre su regazo, mientras leía con los pies apoyados sobre la mesa ratona

-Tenía insomnio. Pensé que sería más productivo pasar tiempo aquí - dijo sin mirarla - De todas formas ya me iré a dormir.

La bruja se sintió extraña al verlo. Parecía cansado, incluso tenía ojeras que resaltaban ante tan pálida piel. Sus cabellos estaban despeinados, como si no le hubiera importado ordenarlos antes de dirigirse allí. Aunque en definitiva, estaba en su casa.

-¿Tuviste un día agitado? - preguntó, sintiendo como aquéllas palabras salían solas de su boca

-Algo así. Sólo una molesta visita.

-Escucha Malfoy - Dijo interrumpiéndolo, yendo había otro sofá cerca de él - Por más que esté viviendo aquí, me siento mal al ver a los elfos trabajando sin descanso. Deberías darle un dia de descanso, o pagarles por todo lo que hacen. Veo sus caras y siento impotencia.

-Granger, tengo asuntos más importantes.

-Los elfos también son asunto importante Malfoy. Están agotados, deben tener sueño y hambre y…

-¿Saliste hoy? - preguntó aun sin despegar las hojas del libro. Sinceramente leía sin leer. No podía concentrarse, pero aparentaba estarlo. Si había ido allí, había sido justamente para esperarla y hablar con ella. La charla con Potter lo había dejado pensante toda la tarde. Si cualquiera de ellos dos hablaba con Kingsley, todo estaría arruinado. Debía actuar, y no tenía mucho tiempo.

-Fui a comprar las medicinas de tu madre - respondió desconcertada y luego frunció el ceño - ¡No me quieras cambiar de tema, Malfoy! Hablo muy en serio cuando te pido que…

-Y fuiste a hablar con Potter y Weasley.

-¿Me estás siguiendo? – preguntó alzando una ceja

-No Granger. Ellos vinieron aquí.

La bruja quedó en blanco no sabiendo qué decir. No se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de que sus amigos fueran a la mansión.

-Ellos leyeron en el Profeta que estaba aquí - dijo tragando grueso - No tiene nada de malo que se preocupen por mí.

-Puedes quedarte tranquila - dijo cerrando con un suspiro aquel libro - Amenazaron con matarme en caso de hacerte algo. Así que ahora puedes tener más seguridad viviendo aquí.

-Yo…

-Iré a dormir. Buenas noches Granger.


End file.
